The Impossible
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: I, the once great Maximum Ride,have nothing left.I gave the very last drop of all I had to give, all that I was, to keep them safe." The Flock is seperated. Max is alone,hunted,forgotten. She's given up on herself. Who can put the pieces back together?FAX
1. Prologue

_Okay, so thanks to everyone who gave me support for this story. I'm really excited to write it. I think it'll be really great. It should switch between Max and Fang's POVs. I hope you like it. _

_By the way, I decided to go with a combination of both the first and the second plot choice (for those who don't know, I asked for help in an AN on my other FanFiction.), just to keep you on your toes. ;) It's more of the second than the first though. There will be some fluffy Fax later, don't worry. Here's how this works: I have the prologue. Next chapter, I skip back a little-not as much as I would have if I went with the first choice-then we go forward until it catches up to the prologue and passes it. It's the perfect combination of both of my ideas. I am very happy._

_Prologue_

* * *

MPOV

The impossible, unstoppable Maximum Ride is gone. I felt her leave, all those days ago. Maybe she wasn't really there to begin with, just a heroic lie, a mask of relentless leadership that has slipped away. Oh yes, she's gone along with all of the rest of them. I'm the only one left. The incredible Maximum Ride is alone and broken, and I can't fix her. I'm fighting just to get through today. I rage against the tide of memories threatening to overwhelm me. It's too much, to the point of physical pain.

Yes, this is what I've amounted to. How can I save the world when I can't even save myself? I'm not that Max any more, not _his_ Max. I've become no better than a pathetic damsel in distress, but I don't get a knight in shining armor. I'm not allowed that luxury. There's just me, myself and I. Just me, because I let myself believe it. I _let_ myself believe that we could have it all.

Was I ever that naïve? I can't see it; I barely remember that girl. That girl was the proud, fiery Maximum, the one who was ever paranoid, ever strong. I was meant to last forever. _We _were meant to last forever. I guess sometimes forever only lasts a day, whatever that means. I'm starting to sound like Fang. Oh God, just thinking his name hurts. It's a rippling, swelling pain in my lower abdomen.

I'm kneeling on the floor, clutching my stomach, tears stream down my face. How did this happen? I know why. It's because I _believed_ it. I honestly, truly let myself forget. I didn't live up to my duty. I should have protected us, kept them safe. It was my job, my _right._ Now it's gone, over.

I spend every night in crappy motel rooms and occasionally trees, for old time's sake because the old days are definitely over. Forever didn't last long enough. They're out there, my Flock. They're out there, probably living happy lives with happy people. It hurts, hurts because I _want_ that for them. It hurts because if I found them, and if they were happy, I'd leave. I'd walk away, or rather, fly away. I'd turn my back on my family because it's what I do. I can't save myself. I can't save the world, but I have to save them.

But I don't know if they even want to be saved. They _chose_ this. They made deals. They got away. I stayed behind, and when they were all gone, no one needed me anymore. I escaped. There were no deals prepared for Maximum Ride. I was too dangerous, not to be trusted. The scientists finally learned something after all.

I convulse again, trying desperately not to think about him, about that beautiful lie. We were supposed to stick together, but I don't begrudge him anything. I always wanted him to be happy. He's probably living somewhere happily. That was the plan anyway. If we hadn't have been captured, I would have let them go. The Flock deserved more than me. They deserved families who loved them. I'm sure that's where he is, with his real family.

I shouldn't be bitter. It's best this way. They all probably think I'm dead. It's a clean break. I shouldn't be around to mess up their lives anymore. The scientists really only want me anyway. I make the perfect test subject now because nothing matters any more. The Flock doesn't need me. I'm beginning to think that maybe I needed them more than they needed me; maybe that's how it was all along.

In my mind's eye I see a flash of jet black wings. Oh Fang. Pain washes through my body. He left me. I guess I always thought that, when it came down to it, he'd stay. Maybe I had visions of him and me taking on the world together. How wrong I was. I think I always assumed that none of them would ever actually leave. I believed that our bond was stronger than blood. At least I know it was their choice. This was what they wanted.

None of this changes the fact that I lost. The undefeatable Maximum Ride lost to her greatest enemy, herself. I let myself hope, the worst thing possible. I gave myself room to believe that maybe the world would leave us alone and, as soon as I did, they pounced. They ripped us apart. The inevitable finally happened, but I had no time to prepare.

There are those who would tell me to get over it. Isn't it better to stop lying to yourself? No. Let me tell you, it's not. Nothing could be worse than where I am right now; on the dirty floor of a crappy motel room, broken, bruised, and bleeding, alone. The lie is better, even when you're a bird-kid, even when you're the unbelievable, unbreakable Maximum Ride. As hard as it is to admit, I'm only human, deep inside where it counts. I'm only human, and sometimes, humans have to lie to themselves. I have to lie to myself.

Even now, when I have nothing left, I'm lying. I keep telling myself that I'll find them. I tell myself that the scientists will stop hunting me. I say that I'm strong enough to win. I make myself believe that I'm not already going down. I lie and lie and tell myself that one of the Flock will show up. I hope and pray that when I finally lose for good, one of them will come through that door. I tell myself that, if that happens, everything will be better. Mostly, I lie to give myself a reason to fight each and every day.

I lie to myself so that I'll believe that I _am_ that amazing Maximum Ride, that she's not dead, but the truth is, this is all I am. I, the once great Maximum Ride, have nothing left. I gave the very last drop of all I had, all that I was, to give to keep them safe. I'll never know if it was enough because the _whole_ truth is, I'm dying. In a few minutes, none of this will matter, all that I was and everything I have left will cease to exist; I have the marks on my neck to prove it.

* * *

_Yeah, I know. Please don't hate me. Just go with it and review, please. Next chapter's Fang…_


	2. Walls of Glass

_Hello, everyone. I would have liked to get more reviews, but it's okay; I forgive you. Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 1_

_Walls of Glass_

* * *

FPOV

I groan and groggily open my eyes. Every part of my body is tired. It's incredibly difficult to move, too difficult. Something's wrong. My eyes snap open, or I meant to snap them open, but it turned out as sort of a sleepy, slow movement.

It takes me a while to assimilate to my surroundings. I honestly have no idea what happened. I appear to be in some sort of room. There are white cinder block walls, like in a school. Accept that they seem too far away. I painstakingly lift my head. There are glass walls. My heart sinks. I'm in a cage of sorts. I tremor runs through me. What's happening?

My prison appears to be a rectangle of glass walls inside a larger room. There's a thin hall of sorts running all around the glass. The area enclosed by the glass is raised above the floor of the hall. I turn my head. My heart sinks even more. I'm not alone.

I appear to be in a section of a group of six glass rooms. My "room" is farthest from the only door which is in the outer wall, not the glass. Each room has only one thin metal bed. Each room also contains a sleeping bird-kid. The room next to mine, nearer to the door, contains Angel. She's sleeping flat on her back, her arms thrown out to the sides.

The room next to hers, right next to the wall with the door, contains the Gasman. Gazzy's sleeping too, but he's curled up tight in a ball. If Max were in there with him, she'd be stroking his hair and whispering to make him feel better. Where is Max? I turn my head as fast as I can in my, what I now assume to be drug-induced, state.

Max is in the cell adjacent to mine. There's actually another door in that corner that I didn't notice before. Max is just beginning to stir. She looks beautiful, and lonely. I wish that I had the power to take her in my arms and tell her it would be okay.

Iggy's next to her, adjacent from Angel. On closer inspection, he's not sleeping; he's staring blankly at the ceiling. I've already deduced that the glass walls are sound proof. This must be hell for him. It's as good as sensory deprivation for him, this lack of sound.

The final room contains Nudge. She's already awake also. I watch her take a good look around, fighting the drowsiness. She stares for a long time at Iggy, frowning. Then, she slowly stands. It seems to take an incredible amount of effort. What did they do to us? Nudge painfully, step by aching step, moves her bed to the wall next to Iggy's. If it weren't for the thin wall of glass, she'd be able to touch him.

I watch her sit on her bed, cross legged, and face Iggy. She musters up all of her strength and hits the wall as hard as she can. As far as I can tell, it didn't make a sound. I watch her face fall as she looks helplessly at Iggy. It must feel terrible, wanting to reach out and help him, and not being able to. I know it feels terrible; I think of Max. Iggy turns to face Nudge, rolling onto his side on the bed, shock courses through me. How did he hear that? His hearing must be better than we thought.

Nudge taps on the glass. Iggy taps back. Hope enters my body for the first time. At least we have some means of communication, even if only one of us can hear it. Max is watching me. I don't know how I can tell, but I can feel it. It's like I suddenly feel a little closer to her, like we're on the same wavelength.

She says something, but I'm too drugged to read her lips. I see her frown. I want to kiss her worry away. She raises and eyebrow and cocks her head. Now she's speaking my language. She's asking if I know what's happening. I shake my head. Her arm twitches as if she tried to run an agitated hand through her hair. Her expression turns to horror as she realizes just how difficult it is to move.

I return my attention to the Flock to give her time to recover. Angel and Gazzy are waking up. I watch them blink and then realize what's going on. Then Angel slowly extends her wings; her attitude is more curious than scared. She shifts her weight. I watch as she attempts to walk. She actually manages to stand in the center of her little room. I know, without a doubt, that I wouldn't have the strength for that. As Max says, she really is an amazing child.

Angel turns in a little circle, looking at each of us. She appears to be concentrating very hard. Then, she turns to Max with an expression of complete and utter horror. This time I'm able to read her lips as she talks to Max, the drugs must finally be wearing off.

"My powers don't work!" she says. I inwardly wince. This is just great, if Angel can't do anything than I doubt any of us can. Max looks like she feels about the same way. Angel stomps her foot in irritation. Where is she getting that much energy from? She punches the glass wall and glares at one of the cameras set up high in the tall white walls. Then with her last burst of excessive strength she shoves her bed next to Gasman's cell.

Gazzy looks mildly shocked before attempting to do the same. He can barely stand, so I think it will take a bit longer for him to make any furniture arranging ventures. He has that determined look though. Max has a look of pain on her face. I start to worry.

"Are you okay?" I say, even though she can't hear me. She nods.

"Gazzy's going to hurt himself," she says. I want to reassure her, but there's no telling how far Gazzy will push himself.

"He'll be fine." She rolls her eyes, knowing that I'm only placating her.

We all sit, staring at each other for an infinite amount of time. Angel and Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy lie on their beds and "talk". Max and I sit up, leaning against the glass for support, to keep an eye on everyone. Eventually, the genius's monitoring us get a clue, and realize we're awake. They send in a bunch of huge, muscled, blonde soldiers to patrol the "hallway" and keep an eye on us.

Max seems to be growing impatient. I wonder idly how long it will take for her to do something. Max can never go without acting for long. Sure enough, God only knows how long later, Max sighs and forces herself to stand and face the camera. She appears to have a little chat with it. I smile; that's my Max.

A short amount of time later, a harried looking scientist comes bustling through the door with a clipboard, and a couple of soldiers do something that causes a panel in the glass to open up. I'm absolutely sure that there were no seams there before. Max and I examined every inch of these walls while we were waiting, albeit with a little less energy than usual.

The whole time Max is gone I worry. I sit and think of the hideous things that could be happening to her. Are they punishing her for mouthing off to the camera? Oh Max, why do you have to do dangerous things? But it's part of why I love her so much. Max is protecting us. She's probably sitting in some office, having coffee and laying down the law to a stupid scientist who thinks he's smarter than us.

Finally, they bring her back. I watch one of those super soldiers eye her. I feel sick to my stomach, but Max just gives him a disgusted look and stumbles back to her bed. I carefully examine her to make sure she's not harmed. If they hurt her, I'll find a way to kill them.

"The sluggishness is only confined to these rooms," Max mouths when she's gotten readjusted to the enhanced gravity. It makes sense, more sense than drugs actually. The drugs that had put us under and made me confused had completely worn off by now. The gravity would explain the rest. I look at the Flock. They trust us to get them out of this, but I can see Max losing hope.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see who's in charge." She shrugs.

"Did you?" She nods. "Who?"

"Jeb," she says, and her face goes very pale. I don't push. It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it.

I feel vulnerable in the corner of my little room so I gather up my strength and move my bed next to Max's wall. She gives me a little smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I wish that I could fix this. I wish that I even knew what happened. Max has moved her bed next to mine. If it weren't for this irritating glass, I'd have her in my arms. Maybe then I'd feel safer, more hopeful.

* * *

_There's your first chapter. Just to recap, this is before the prologue._


	3. Machines

_This is still before the prologue. It's basically the same thing as last chapter, but from Max's POV. I know it's a little bland, but I promise it will get better. There's just a little more explaining to do._

_I don't own Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 2_

_Machines_

* * *

MPOV

I force my eyes open. It's way too difficult. I mean, I know I'm not a morning person, but really? I finally manage to get a good look around. We're in the glass prison. I vaguely remember being hauled in here by a bunch of genetically enhanced soldiers.

It was all my fault. I knew that I was supposed to be saving the world, hunting down the next evil corporation trying to mess things up, but it was Fang's birthday. I couldn't bring myself to deny their pleas. There didn't seem to be much point. Everything was going fine. We hadn't been attacked in ages. I should have known that it was just the eye of the storm.

Angel and Nudge talked me into getting a permanent residence. Apparently, I was really going soft because I agreed, not just to buying a house, but to buying a penthouse. I actually agreed to settle down in the city. What was wrong with me?

Everything went fine for a while. I actually allowed myself to hope. We bought furniture. Furniture! Fang was happy with being in close proximity to the art scene. I couldn't take that away from him. Nudge and Angel were constantly celebrity hunting. Iggy and the Gasman were trying to make bombs that had a more centralized explosion. I forbid them to do it inside so they would head down to the park a lot.

When my hope was at its peak, when my paranoia actually started to subside, that's when it happened. I hadn't even had nightmares for a few days. The Voice hadn't bothered me. In short, I was living one big freaking lie. That was never me. The normal life style just doesn't fit Maximum Ride. I started to think about finding the Flock's birth parents. Maybe it would be better for them to really start over. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live such a supposedly normal life style for long. I was right.

We were going out to eat for Fang's birthday. I was absorbed in how happy they all seemed. The kids were enjoying the lights and noise. Nudge babbled on a mile a minute to describe it all to Iggy. Fang and I were hanging back as they decided where to eat. It all happened so fast. I got a creepy feeling in my stomach, the hairs on my neck stood up.

_Run, Max._ The Voice said. Shit. I whirled around. Where was Fang? The kids were completely unaware that anything was wrong. Then, I saw him falling to the ground. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. The fear was all for me though. I whipped around, but a needle was already being driven into my arm.

I came around just as they were shoving me into a glass room. They injected me again and I went under, but not before I saw all of the Flock being put into their own rooms, not before I realized that I had failed. We had been captured.

I take a quick mental inventory, all systems are go. I cautiously sat up. It takes an immense effort. Fang is watching Nudge and Iggy. I've already checked on them. He seems to sense me staring at him because he turns to look at me. I feel better the instant that our eyes connect. Fang's here, Fang's safe, we're going to be fine.

"What's going on?" My voice is hoarse from disuse. How long have I been out? I also notice how my voice echoes off of the glass walls. Shit. They must be soundproof. Fang doesn't seem to have understood me. I resort to Fang-speak.

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow like he does. He shakes his head. It makes his hair shift into his eye. He doesn't even try to brush it away. I find myself starting to raise my own hand in an automatic reaction, wanting to move the offending hair out of his face.

I feel horror fill me. My arm won't lift. Are the drugs really that powerful? How are we going to get out of here? Fang looks away, leaving me to my terror. This is even worse than I thought.

When I finally recover, Angel is actually standing in her room. She's incredible.

"My powers don't work!" She tells me. I feel my last hope disappear. This is bad, really bad. How could I have let this happen? I let my guard down and now we're captured again. I want to scream and curse and throw things. I want to kick some whitecoat ass, but I can't because I'm stuck in this _freaking_ glass cage.

I force my attention back to reality. Gazzy is straining to move his bed next to Angel's. He's going to hurt himself. I'm so helpless. I can't go to him. I desperately want to stroke his hair and tell him to calm down, it'll be okay, but I can't. I want to talk to Iggy so that he doesn't feel so terrible. His hearing is so important to him. At least Nudge is helping him, but I have a feeling it won't be enough for long. How long can any of us go without cracking?

"Are you okay?" Fang mouths. I've been staring into space. I don't want to make him worry more, so I just tell him part of the truth.

"Gazzy's going to hurt himself."

"He'll be fine." I roll my eyes. Even if Gazzy doesn't pull a muscle, we have no idea what's going to happen to us. I prop myself in the corner and watch my Flock, okay mostly Fang.

He looks so alone and vulnerable and yet so strong and courageous; he's amazing. Where is this coming from? Fang is my brother, my best friend. Well, he's always been more than my best friend. He understands me better than anyone.

My not-so-sibling-like feelings for Fang aside, I have to get us out of this. I can't even muster the strength to shake my head to clear it. I idly notice the arrival of super soldiers. That's just great. As if I can move anyway. Are the soldiers really necessary? Who's in charge here anyway?

It's obviously someone who knows us. Whoever it is knew that they should restrict our physical abilities, stop us from flying. They kept us knocked out until we were completely contained. Whoever it is had an extra needle on hand for me. This unknown leader knows us way too well. They built cages that contain Angel's powers, yet put Nudge next to Iggy to keep him from going completely insane.

My mind keeps going over the question, but I can't figure it out. Finally, I can't take it. Are they just going to let us sit here forever? As always, I'm going to have to fix things around here. I gather all my strength and, spotting a camera, walk over to stand in front of it.

"Okay, listen up. I want to have a little chat with whoever's in charge here. You can't just abduct us and not tell me anything. What kind of operation is this? Usually evil scientists have a bit more class. I mean the glass cages are a nice touch, but I think you might want to reconsider your strategy. Do you want us to go insane?" I sincerely hope that my assumptions are correct. I mean I'm guessing that they are scientists. I _think_ that they want us sane. I really hope they want us sane. Nothing's happening. Maybe I shouldn't have called them evil scientists.

Ah ha. A door opens and a little balding man with glasses scurries across the hall and says something to two guards. He pushes invisible buttons and says something. A little blue laser appears which I assume is scanning the scientist's eyes. Then a section of the glass slides up. Dumb and Dumber grab my elbows and haul me out the door.

"No need to be so rude," I say. They ignore me. "Hey Dum-You, you're hurting me."

"Put her down, X" There's no sluggish pressure out here, I notice.

"Really? Your name's 'X'? Cool name, not." His idiotic expression turns angry, but he has to listen to the scientist.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." The giant soldiers move forward, but the man waves them off.

"You asked for this meeting."

"I want rules. No needles, no guns, no hulking soldiers, no injections, tests, knives, surgeries, implants, scans, or examinations." He looks at me for a moment before scurrying back through the door. The soldiers flank me so that I can't go anywhere. I fleetingly wonder if I can take them. The man comes back.

"Okay." He says.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, can I ask a question?"

"Yes." We start walking through the doors. The guards follow behind us.

"Why's there so much weight in there?" I motion behind us.

"Gravity," he says. Not a very talkative man. "In you go, Miss." We've reached a door.

"Where exactly am I going?"

"To speak to the 'Evil Scientist'." I appreciate his attempt at comedy, but the fact that it's said with a completely emotionless voice kind of throws me off. He seems unaffected by my lack of response and pushes me through the door.

"Hey!" I say, but the door's already shutting in a totally uncool, mansion-in-a-horror-movie kind of way. I turn to face the desk on the other side of the dark room. It has a light shining on it like the desk that suspects sit at in cop shows. I raise an eyebrow and, ignoring the chair in front of it, sit behind the desk.

There's nothing on it, but there are a few glass fronted cabinets and bookshelves around the room. I notice the lack of windows, and don't feel comforted. In fact, I start to feel a little claustrophobic.

"I believe that's my seat, Maximum," an all too familiar voice says. My heart sinks even more. It's Jeb.

"This one is so much more comfortable though," I say, trying for my usual bravado. He gives me a look, and sits across from me. Strangely, this makes me feel even more vulnerable than a normal seating arrangement would have.

"What do you want, Maximum?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I say. It comes out as a hiss. I'm suddenly feeling very angry.

"Maximum, I have your best intentions at heart." Oh, I'm so sure.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing to us?"

"Nothing." I raise an eyebrow.

"If you cooperate, Maximum, there should be no need to involve the others."

"Why, Jeb, is that?" I say his name with the same tone he's been saying mine, like he's a stupid three year old who is having trouble understanding a simple fact. It doesn't have the same weight though because it's only one syllable.

"You're the strongest. We don't need them if we have you. Although, that Angel is rather remarkable…"

"Leave her alone!"

"Don't worry, Maximum. She'll be perfectly fine."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Your cooperation."

"You already said that." He just smiles that infuriating smile. "What? Do you want me to guess?"

"That won't be necessary. I can see you're just as hostile as ever." He walks to the door, opens it, and says something to someone outside.

"Telling secrets, Jeb? I'm sure X and Y are great secret keepers. Why didn't you give them real names?"

"They are not people, Maximum. They're machines. They do not need names."

"They feel emotions; I made 'X' angry. How are they not human?"

"None of you are human. You're experiments created for the greater good." I can't even respond to that.

"You're not going to tell me what you want? No ultimatum? No instructions or tests?"

"We promised that there wouldn't be tests, and I prefer to wait until you've seen the light for us to continue." What does that even mean? The door opens and closes. I can't see who it is in the shadows.

"Hello, Max," another familiar voice says. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. This hurts worse than finding out Jeb's in charge. This is betrayal.

"Hello…Mom." I whisper. Oh god. Is everyone that I trust lying to me? "What…" I can finish.

"I know you're surprised, Max, but Jeb has explained to me that this is for the best. You won't have to run anymore." She says it like it's the most wonderful thing in the world. I want to punch someone.

"I'm done talking," I say. My hands clench into fists. How could she betray me like this? My own mother! I want to cry.

"Okay, Maximum," Jeb says. Then, I'm being lead back to the cages, and put inside. One of the soldiers, I think it's "Y", eyes me up and down. I give him a look that says no-way-in-hell-I'd-rather-kiss-a-slug and walk back into my cell. The gravity hits me like a ton of bricks. I find myself stumbling, but I'm not sure if it's from the betrayal or from the gravity.

I take time to readjust. What am I going to do? I have to get us out of here. I can't even imagine what kind of sick deal Jeb's got up his sleeves.

"The sluggishness is only confined to these rooms." I tell Fang, trying to focus on what's really important.

"What was that about?" The concern in his eyes makes me wish that I could run into his arms and be safe, but I can't. I have to be the strong one, the leader. Maximum Ride isn't allowed to break down.

"I just wanted to see who's in charge."

"Did you?" I nod. "Who?" I don't want to tell him; it still hurts too much, but I need to.

"Jeb." I feel very alone and I think a piece of my soul is starting to break. There's some unforeseen future out there that will destroy me, I can feel it, and I think this is leading up to it. Jeb and Dr. Martinez…this is just the beginning of the complete dissolution of my world.

Whether Fang can sense my distress, or just wants to feel less alone, I don't know, but he moves his bed next to my wall. I'm almost numb to the effort it takes to move my bed, but once I lay down, I feel closer to Fang. I start to feel a little bit safer. We can do this, Fang and I. I won't be easy, but we'll find a way.

* * *

_Voila. This chapter is complete. The next one will be more interesting. There's only like one or two more chapters until we catch up to the prologue. Don't worry. Please review, please please please!_


	4. Circles

_**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION!!!!!!VERY IMPORTANT**: I know that a lot of you don't read the ANs, but this is very important! So, I've said it a few times, but the Prologue is IN THE FUTURE. It is not in sequence. It's like the prologues in the Twilight Saga. They happen later in the series. Does everyone understand?_

_Now, thank you for reviewing. I'm a little upset that you've only managed 12 reviews so far though. Let's see if we can do better._

_I do not own Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 3_

_Circles_

* * *

MPOV

How the great have fallen. We're as good as lab rats, trapped in empty, glass cages. I know that the soldiers think they're superior, but they're just as trapped as us. I watch them prowl the halls, thinking that they mean something to the scientists, that they're special. The truth is: Jeb cares a lot more about his Avian Experiments than his Super Soldiers. It takes me a while to realize that they know this too. The soldiers realize that we're caged for a reason. It's not because we're more dangerous than the soldiers. It's because they're afraid to lose us. It's because they're scared. They don't understand us, so they keep us locked up.

The soldiers are lying to themselves just as surely as I ever have. They know the truth, but they don't believe it. There's a fine difference between knowledge and belief, but it's there. I wonder which side of the line I more often land on. Maybe it doesn't matter because caged or not, we're no better than possessions to the scientists, and sooner or later they'll make their move. They have no grasp of who we are. All they see are differences, and therefore we must not be worth saving. Yet, that's just the same distinction between real and fake that I was talking about. I'm just thinking in circles, trying to keep my mind from the facts. The facts are so painful.

Iggy can't take much more of this. He's barely even responding to Nudge anymore. I see her worrying. When she taps on the glass and receives only the barest acknowledgement, her eyes fill with crystalline tears. Iggy's turning into a shell of who he once was. He has nightmares. My heart goes out to Nudge, who can't help him no matter how hard she tries. Iggy's fading away. I just have to figure out how to save him.

Angel isn't doing so well either. She misses her powers, but she's strong. She's my little superhero. Angel will never give up. I see it in her eyes. She won't let them win. There's still fire in her eyes, but there's also fear. That fear is enough to send slashes of anguish through me every time I see it. I should have protected her. This is all my fault.

Gazzy's just as determined as Angel. They fall asleep with their heads almost touching, separated by the thin glass barrier, every "night". Night for us has just become whenever a scientist decides to turn the lights out or when we just get too bored to keep our eyes open.

It's incredibly difficult to see how my Flock has broken into little circles in our desperation, but maybe that's how it was always supposed to be, six people into three parts into one whole. It's almost poetic. I don't know what I'd do without my partner, the other half of my personal circle within the Flock, Fang. Every night I lie on my side and stare at him. He's incredibly fascinating to me. I don't know how I went so long without noticing it.

Fang is my comfort and my hope. When I see him, I believe that we can handle this. But I'm starting to doubt myself. Is my own pride and selfishness causing this pain? Maybe I should give in to the scientists. Fang would kill me, but it'd be worth it, wouldn't it?

"Are you okay?" he asks me. We've been lying on our beds, as usual. There's not much else to do around here. Occasionally, I'm grateful to the soundproof glass; it gives me an excuse to stare at his lips. No, bad Max, focus. I'm getting crazy in here, relaxed, careless. I have to get us out of here. I need to stop fantasizing and start planning.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"You look like you could use some sleep." Ouch. He knows me too well. You see, the nightmares are back. You know the ones that briefly went away when I carelessly thought we could have a normal life? They're back and better than ever. I suppress a shudder.

"I'm fine." He raises and eyebrow, but turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling. I sigh. There has to be a way to fix this. I try to think about what I know of Jeb. What is he waiting for? The answer hits me like a ton of brick. _Surrender. _Jeb has an excellent poker face and an unlimited supply of patience. He'll wait until I crack.

I feel sick to my stomach. I should give in. It would help my Flock, but I'm scared. I told you that the mighty have fallen. The great Maximum Ride is frightened of her own father. I force myself to stand. Pacing, even under the heavy weight of enhanced gravity, will help me think.

I eventually come to a decision. I will wait. Maybe Jeb will get tired. Yeah right. As soon as I reach this decision, I glimpse Iggy. He's having a nightmare. Nudge is facing the glass, her hands pressed against it, shouting his name and trying to snap him out of it. He looks terrible, tortured and in pain. My decision changes like lighting. Why am I letting them hurt my family? I'm suddenly filled with uncontrollable rage. _Okay, Jeb. It's on. We're an even match, you and I, but I have something worth fighting for. Can you say the same?_

I refuse to say the words that Jeb wants to hear. I will not say, "You win." I will not give up, but I let my anguish and pain over Iggy show on my face and throw in a bit of defeat for good measure. I look up at the camera and say, "Ok, What do you want?" I can almost hear Jeb's triumphant laugh. I don't have to fake my self-disgusted expression for giving in or my anger. Jeb should be convinced.

I trudge over to my bed and perch on the edge. Fang hits the wall hard to get my attention.

"What?" I mouth.

"What are you doing?" He looks incredibly worried.

"Fixing things," I say. He looks even more worried.

"Don't do anything stupid," he says.

"Who me?" I force a careless laugh. "I know what I'm doing." He doesn't look relieved. Fang knows me way too well. He alone can tell that I'm scared. Fang has seen me vulnerable, broken, crazy, and terrified. Fang knows I'm not invincible.

"Just…" He trails off.

"I know." I understand that he's worried. I would never in a million years let him go into the lion's den like I'm about to, but it's my job. This is what I do. I take care of my family. They're counting on me. "Trust me." I tell him. I wish I could trust myself.

* * *

_What will Max do? What will she sacrifice for her Flock? How will she save them? What's up with ? The good stuff is coming up. Please review._


	5. A Deal

_Ahem, children listen please. I asked for a simple favor: more reviews. I got 6. That's not very good. Please please give me more to work with._

_I don't own Maximum Ride_

_Chapter 5_

_A Deal_

* * *

MPOV

It doesn't take long for the scientists to show up. I feel trepidation as they approach. Am I doing the right thing? I look at Iggy and conviction overwhelms me. I'd happily sacrifice myself for them, any single one of them is worth more to me than my own soul.

The small group of scientists stands outside of the glass with their clipboards and make notes. I sigh irritatedly. What are they waiting for? I spread my wings and raise an eyebrow as if to say: Is this what you want? They look a little sheepish. At least there are some people in here who aren't completely shameless.

The same two soldiers trundle over. The door is opened and I am, once again, hauled away. I catch a glimpse of a horror struck Angel and a very worried Fang out of the corner of my eyes. I send them what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"Hello again, Maximum." I am greeted, not by Jeb, but by Dr. Martinez. I feel my breath catch. She has that same calculating look that Jeb always wears. I have to force myself not to show emotion.

"Hello, Valencia," I say. Her eyes narrow.

"That's not really an appropriate thing to call me, Maximum."

"Hmmm…Then how about 'traitor', 'betrayer', 'vile, heartless-'"

"Now, Maximum, I thought you were ready to come to an understanding." I breathe heavily, trying to control my temper. So what if my own mother betrayed me? I've dealt with worse.

"Fine," I say. She watches me for a few minutes. "What?" My voice is more hostile then I'd care for.

"Nothing. I can see that I should bring Jeb in here," she says this as if it's some terrible punishment, in the same category as "Wait until your father gets home!" and "What will your father say about this?"

"Do whatever you want," I say coolly. She sighs heavily and leaves the room. I take the opportunity to look for any possible means of escape, any clue to where we are. I find nothing, and when Jeb arrives I'm sitting calmly in my chair. He seems surprised.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing. Perhaps you _are_ ready to make an arrangement, Maximum." He has that proud parent look. I want to shoot some insults at him too, but I think it's best to wait it out.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Always the direct one weren't you, Maximum?"

"Why do you keep saying my name?" I answer a question with a question. I realize with a sinking feeling that that's something I learned from Jeb.

"Maximum," he ignores me, "let's talk about our deal."

"I never agreed to a deal."

"Okay, let's talk about our hypothetical deal." He's placating me. He already knows that I'll agree to anything to help my Flock.

"What is it?"

"Maximum, Maximum…You know that we really only want you." It wasn't a question, but it seems like he wants an answer.

"Yes."

"If you agree to do some tests for us, then it could greatly benefit your Flock."

"What are you saying?"

"If you do some tests for us, then we won't have to involve the others. We only really wanted you to begin with. They won't be bothered."

"That's a very loose deal. I'm giving you a solid, short-term reward. You're giving me a vague, long-term possibility."

"Okay, Maximum, I'll make this clearer. We won't ask the others to do any tests. It will only be you. They'll be perfectly safe from our investigations." I don't want to agree; there's a hidden catch in there. I just can't find it. My flock would be safe. I just do a few tests.

"Nothing genetically altering or life changing, nothing that changes my physical, mental, or emotional structure, nothing that has any lasting effects."

"Fine." He seems a little annoyed by this.

"Something has to be done to help Iggy. Your stupid glass walls are killing him."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"I didn't expect you to be so accommodating."

"I'm just full of surprises." I smile angelically, the special smile that I learned from Angel, and head for the door.

I am, of course, greeted by my newest buddies, the soldiers. We walk down the hall in silence. At least they aren't manhandling me anymore. When we reach the door to my cell, one of the scientists comes rushing up behind us.

"Jeb would like me to inform you that you will find a good will present in the morning."

"What kind of present?" The man shrugs and hurries off in the other direction. I feel a little nervous. What exactly does Jeb consider to be a present?

Fang's watching me worriedly as I reenter the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lie. He doesn't need more to worry about.

Iggy's still having nightmares. _Pay up, Jeb. _He'll probably make me do tests first. That'd be just like him. I sigh and lie down. The nightmares cluster at the edges of my consciousness. It's going to be along night, and the morning's prospects aren't looking to good.

Fang's presence is enough to calm me into sleep, but I fight it for just a few minutes more. What am I going to do? I'm helping my flock, but how long will it last? It won't be long before Jeb wants more or, if he doesn't ask for more, he'll do something else. He'll find a way to torture me into submission.

For the second night in a row, I feel as if I'm losing it. My world will never be the same. At least for now, I have Fang and my flock. We're semi-safe. That's more than I've been able to say at some points in my life, but we're just as trapped as ever.

We're birds in cages. I keep flapping my wings, but it doesn't help. The bars are too strong, and sooner or later, the walls are going to close in too tight. The nightmares are coming for me, wrapped in these dismal thoughts. I feel Fang behind me, trying to reach for me. The glass walls are impenetrable. He can't save me any more than I can save myself. All I can do is keep fighting to save them. That's what I do right? I'm a superhero. Apparently, Jeb is my kryptonite.

* * *

_So review people! You might get a special preview line if you do; I have to think about it. Please review!_


	6. Only You

_I still didn't get that many reviews____. You all are very mean to me. Reviews make updates come faster. Just keep that in mind._

_I don't own it._

_Chapter 6_

_Only You_

* * *

MPOV

The nightmares never come. I wake up without moving, inwardly assessing my state of being. I feel fine. I guess that means we haven't been tortured or attacked or anything. I feel very contented and safe. I never feel like this. Something's up. Vaguely, I notice that I hear something out of the normal. The fact that I hear anything at all is strange.

I start to move, but there's a weight around my middle. I realize with an inward start what it is. It's Fang's arm. He's lying behind me, sleeping. The glass walls are gone. The sound is his even breathing. It's very comforting.

The scientists must have removed the walls during the night. Fang's the reason that I didn't have nightmares. He kept me safe. I suddenly have the strange urge to kiss him with happiness, but that would involve moving and I'm far too comfortable. Besides, Fang is sleeping. I can't see his face though because I'm turned the wrong way, facing away from him so that my wings are to his chest.

He feels so familiar and safe. There are odd emotions in my stomach. I tell myself it's just because I'm happy. The scientists are very stupid. Putting the Flock back together isn't a good thing for them. We're unbeatable when we're together. Even putting Fang and me together is a mistake on their part. Not that I'm complaining. This is exactly what I wanted.

I close my eyes, basking in the warmth of Fang's arms and trying to ignore the little fires running through me where we're touching. I eventually drift off to sleep in his arms. For the first time in a long time, I'm not afraid, not worried. Whatever comes will come and I'll deal with it. I'm sure Jeb's expecting a big reward for this. Whatever it is, I'll handle it. Jeb unwittingly gave me the one thing that I needed to beat him.

Just as I reach the cusp of sleep one little thought runs through my mind that makes my heart sink. This feels like a trap. No, it can't be a trap. They already have us locked in a cage. What more can they do?

FPOV

I wake to find myself extremely comfortable. It takes me a moment to figure out why. Max is curled up next to me, her head on my chest. She's soft and warm against me. I subtlety tilt my head to feel her silky hair against my cheek. _Max_. I don't question it. This is obviously her doing, the removal of the walls.

I listen to her breathing for a long time. I'm so obsessed. Everything about her fascinates me. She shifts in her sleep and I'm able to see her face. She's breathtakingly beautiful. In sleep, she's smiling. I'm glad to know that she's not having nightmares.

I force myself to look away and tilt my head at an unpleasant angle in an attempt to see Iggy and not wake up Max. Iggy is propped on an elbow talking to Nudge. He looks incredibly relieved. It's the best I've seen him look in a long time.

Angel and Gazzy are also awake. I have no idea what they're doing, but it looks like some kind of game. It also appears that the gravity is gone because no one seems to be having a problem moving. I start to feel a little worried. What exactly did Max do? I'm not sure it was a good thing. She'd have to promise the scientists something major to get this kind of reward.

I think about waking her up, but I don't. Max deserves her sleep. She has dark circles under her eyes, evidencing her lack of sleep previously. I stroke her hair absently as I think, staring at the ceiling. Our situation may be improved, but we still have to get out of here. At least Max and I will be able to plot now. I'm sure we can think of some way out.

Eventually, Max stirs. Actually, she doesn't move a muscle. She takes inventory of her surroundings, but seems unsurprised to see the lack of walls. Maybe she woke up earlier. Then, satisfied that everything's okay, she moves. She stretches like a cat, yawning, and then curls up at my side again, tucking herself up in a ball. I laugh.

"What?" she says indignantly, but with an edge of happiness that hasn't been there in a long time. I just shake my head. She smiles at me, seemingly unperturbed by our state of semi-intimacy.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge calls. Max seems to come to herself, and I see her shake her head. She gives me an odd look before getting up.

"What is it?" she asks, walking over to Nudge and Iggy.

"I'm hungry." Max looks at her for a moment, then looks at Iggy, then at me. It's silent for a moment, and then we all burst out laughing.

"What?" Nudge says.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm sure they'll bring us food in a little while." Nudge sighs and nods. I smile. It's weird how everything can be so normal. Angel runs over to Max and hugs her.

"I missed you!"

"Everything's okay now." Max assures her. "Are your powers working yet?"

"No." Angel frowns. "I don't get it. The walls are gone…"

"Maybe it's not the walls." Max says. Whatever it is, I'm grateful. Angel doesn't need to hear what I've been thinking about Max. Max spends time with each of the kids, laughing and talking. She's an excellent leader. I could never do what she does.

Finally, she returns to me. I hate how a part of me resents anyone who takes her away from me, even the Flock.

"What are you frowning about?" she asks, sitting cross-legged on the bed across from me.

"Nothing." I attempt a smile. She just raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really. Everything's fine."

"Okay…" She obviously doesn't believe me. It doesn't matter. She'll never guess the real reason. I desperately want to tell her how I feel. I've wanted to for a long time, but it's never right. This is definitely not the right time.

"What did you do?" I ask. She understands the question.

"I just made a little deal." She shrugs as if it's nothing. I feel fear welling up inside of me. Deals with scientists are never good.

"What kind of deal?"

"Nothing big."

"Tell me."

"You're just going to freak out over nothing."

"Tell me." She looks away.

"I'm just going to do some tests for them."

"What?!" This is terrible. Tests?! Tests are the worst thing. They can do anything under the pretense of "tests". "What are you thinking?"

"Calm down. I made some guidelines. _Jesus_…" I think I hear the word "overreaction" as she trails off.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I say threateningly. She will not be placing herself in danger on my watch.

"I do." Somehow I'm not comforted.

Eventually, it becomes time to sleep again. Max looks at me warily as she lies down. She seems to debate with herself for a moment, but then she curls up next to me again. I smile.

"What?" Max says.

"Nothing."

MPOV

I sit on the edge of the bed. What should I do? I want to curl up in his arms and let him chase the bad dreams away. There's nowhere that I feel safer than in Fang's arms, but I'm afraid of what this means. I don't care about showing vulnerability. That doesn't really matter at the moment. I mean, I'm in a cage.

I'm mostly just afraid of what is to come. If I let myself go to him, if I let myself feel safe, then it will be so much harder when I lose him because, sooner or later, I _will_ lose him. I planned on finding their families. I planned to let them go. It's only a matter of time.

Somehow, I'm in his arms. It's soothing. I hear his steady heart beat and I feel safe. I'm still afraid, but what can I do? I'm tired of fighting myself and Fang. I know that I'll regret this someday, but right now I'll just let myself be thankful for a night without nightmares.

He's smiling at me as if I amuse him.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says. Why is he so confusing? Couldn't he just be normal? I smile to myself at that thought. I wouldn't change a thing about Fang.

God, I'm so lost. I'm falling for my best friend. Could I have picked a worse time? Not only are we trapped with a bunch of mad scientists, but I'm going to have to walk away from him eventually.

I start to imagine that I can keep him. I pretend that he won't leave me. He's my partner. Maybe he'll choose to stay. I'm probably just lying to myself though. Fang deserves more than me. Only Fang has the power to make me this crazy. No one else confuses me like this. Only Fang.

FPOV

I breathe in her scent and play with her hair. Max is my own personal miracle. I feel her still fighting though. It's as if she's mostly given in, but some part of her is still inaccessible to me. What am I going to do? Because I've realized that I can't let her go. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to walk away or watch her walk away.

It was sitting in front of me the whole time. It was there when I watched her hack at herself with a shell, when I thought I was going to lose her. It was there every time I kissed her. It's was there all along. I'm in love with her. I've loved her for so long that I can't remember a time when I didn't.

She's so strong, the amazing Maximum Ride, but I think that I'm the only one who really sees her. Sometimes I think that I see her better than she sees herself. _Max_. I'm not going to let her run away again, and I'm not going to let her hurt herself for us. There has to be another way.

Max is smiling with a strange expression on her face. I don't question her. I just let myself pretend, for a moment, that it's because she loves me back. Maybe if I hold her close enough, love her strong enough, then my little fantasy will become real. Maybe she'll realize that she loves me back.

Max deserves to have someone tell her everyday how amazingly, perfectly, incredible she is. She deserves someone who makes her happy. I want so badly to be that guy.

I hold Max close and listen to her breathing. I keep pondering her incredibleness. I'm so obsessed with Max that it's borderline stalkerish. Her breathing hasn't slowed down yet.

"Are you awake?" I whisper.

"Yes," she says.

"Max? I just wanted to say that…I want to be you when I grow up." I feel her smile even though I can't see her face. That was what I wanted.

"That's funny," she laughs, "because I want to be _you_ when I grow up." I smile. _Max._

* * *

_So how was it? This is just a happy-ish chapter because of all the intenseness I've been dealing out. Please review! I love reviews._


	7. Rage, rage

_Here's the newest chapter. _

_I don't own it._

_Chapter 7_

_Rage, rage_

* * *

MPOV

I'm surrounded by total darkness. I can't remember where I am or why I'm here. My body might be in the fetal position, but there's too much pain for me to concentrate on that. The rest of the world has faded.

I don't know where the members of the Flock are. I don't know where Fang is.

I'm ready to give up. I'm ready to give in. There's nothing to keep fighting for, no one to stop me.

Words that I read in a far away lifetime are the only thing that I cling to.

_Do not go gentle into that good night…_

Pain is my constant companion. Nothing makes it better. Even Fang's face is an inaccessible memory. The hard floor is the only thing that I can feel. Why can't I just give up?

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light…_

What's the point? There's no one left to fight for. I've done my job, haven't I? I can't really remember at this point.

_Wise men at their end know dark is right…_

It _is_ right. I should give in gracefully. I've spent so long fighting though. What's the right choice here?

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, and learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, do not go gentle into that good night._

Don't give in, Max. Fight. I'm not done living yet. The Flock is still out there. There's something, something, prickling at my memory. This isn't…right. What's wrong here? It's like a missing puzzle piece, but I'm too overwhelmed to see it.

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, rage, rage against the dying of the light._

It clicks into place in one second of clarity. This is a test. Relief instantly washes over me. The pain ceases.

"Very good, Maximum." I tense as lights turn on at the sound of my mother's voice.

"What the hell was that?!" I'm angry and exhausted. This is not what I agreed to.

"We wanted to test your ability to think under extreme conditions."

"Oh, right. Whatever." I stand up and wait for her to send me back to my cage.

"Now, Max, you agreed to this."

"Not exactly." I laugh.

"Are you saying that this is not within our limits?" I decide that I'm tired of arguing.

"I'd rather not discuss it with a traitor," I say, venom soaking my words. She looks a little stung. Good, at least there's still a person in there.

"If that's the way you want it, Max." She walks out.

The super soldiers show up and take me to Jeb.

"I understand that you have a problem with our trial?" he says in that clinical tone. "Was the pain too much for you?" He's goading me, but I'm too keyed up to care.

"No," I hiss. No way am I going to admit defeat. All I've been doing is giving in. It's time to stop.

"Maximum, we had a deal." I think of the Flock. They're in there, counting on me. I have to be the one to save them no matter how much of me it destroys in the process.

"Yes, we do."

"So this was just a misunderstanding?"

"Yes," I bite out through clenched teeth. I want so badly to leap across the table and strangle him. How can he be so detached?

"Good. Let's get down to business. You've been surprisingly cooperative, Maximum. So, which one of the Flock would you like us to approach?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You help us, we help you. Remember? You've done a good number of tests. Admittedly, the last was the most trying, but nevertheless…We're arranging for one of the Flock to return home. We've located the birth parents of…" He trails off looking at a piece of paper. "Iggy, Angel, and the Gasman. Pick one."

"You want me to choose which one you offer a deal too? What are the strings?"

"No strings. We don't need them. I'll even allow you to approve the parents first. Of course, in Iggy's case, the 'parents' are actually his aunt and uncle but…"

"Iggy," I say without hesitation. He needs out. Even with the renewed noise, Iggy's doing the worse.

"Done. We'll have a few soldiers take you to see his aunt and uncle tomorrow."

"Fine." I don't feel good about this. I walk down the hall to the cage. A thousand doubts run through my head.

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

I'm giving in again. Just by returning willingly, I'm giving in. I stop in the middle of the hall and force the soldiers to drag me back. I don't resist, but I don't help. It's a stupid, juvenile rebellion, but it makes me feel marginally better.

Fang's suitably worried, but I'm too tired to dispel his fears before I fall asleep. As sleep overtakes me, I still can't decide what to do. If making deals will get the Flock out of here, even one by one, isn't that the right thing? I just don't know. I feel like I'm surrendering. I feel like I should take up arms and organize a rebellion, but I'm trapped.

I drift to sleep fitfully. Without Fang's arms around me, the nightmares will surely come. My last thought as I lose consciousness is for Fang. How will I give him up? It might just kill me. He would want me to fight.

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

* * *

_So there's this chapter. The words of the poem are from "Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night" by Dylan Thomas. Review and vote on my poll! If you review, I'll update faster._


	8. Not So Easy

_I'm updating very quickly. Aren't you proud? By the way, I bet you all think you understand what was happening in the prologue now, don't you? Well, you don't. The events of the prologue have nothing to do with any test like the one last chapter, just giving you something to think about. *grins evilly*_

_I don't own it._

_Chapter 8_

_Not so Easy_

* * *

MPOV

The next morning, I get yanked out of the cage _again_ to go check out Iggy's family-to-be. We have to travel the normal way (aka not by flight) because of the stupid soldiers. It's just me, Jeb, and two hulking barbarians. We must make a lovely sight.

Jeb allows me five minutes to scope out the house before we officially arrive, knowing that I won't try to run away with the Flock still captured. I get a glimpse of a kind looking woman who's anxiously straightening things. They don't know, of course, that Jeb's a crazy scientist and I'm a captive bird-kid. I'm pretty sure that they are under the impression that Jeb and I are just doing a background check before delivering their long lost nephew into their loving hands.

I give Jeb the all-clear. We head up to the house, ditching the soldiers to stand watch. Jeb knocks on the door, and the woman opens the door. She's happy and smiling, but clearly frazzled. Her husband greets us warmly.

The whole encounter is a bit of a blur. I'm incredibly shocked that I actually _like_ these people. They seem sincere, and I'm not getting any bad vibes. Of course, that doesn't mean much.

After we leave, I'm still not sure. Jeb agrees to let me spy on them for a while. I don't know if he leaves or not, and I don't care. I perch up in a tree, happy to be able to stretch my wings for once, and watch.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Nothing seems wrong. I read the packet that Jeb provided on them. Everything checks out with what I already knew of Iggy's family. I sigh. Deep inside, I desperately wanted to find them lacking. I didn't want to give Iggy up. I'll miss him. I'm being selfish.

I force myself to return to Jeb, who I find standing a distance away. He grins when he realizes that I've acquiesced. It's a victorious grin. I hate it. I want to slug him in the face. I stand stiffly and wait for Jeb to call the soldiers back.

FPOV

Max has been gone for a long time, longer than ever before. I start to pace from worry. What is she doing, spending all this time with the scientists? It can't be good. She always returns exhausted. I haven't even had a chance to corner her into telling me what's really going on. Why did she agree to do tests? What is she getting out of it, and why does she trust them?

Max finally comes back. She looks forlorn, resigned. I think that I catch the scent of fresh air as she enters.

"Have you been outside?" I whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

"Yes," she sighs.

"Explain." I hold onto her arms. No way is she going to avoid answering. She sighs again, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Not now, Fang." I almost let her go. What would it hurt to let her rest? There's obviously something wrong, but I know her too well. If I let it drop, I might never find out.

"No, Max. I need to know what's going on." She looks up at me. I see pain in her eyes. It's carefully hidden, but it's there. "What's wrong?" I say more gently. She looks into my eyes, and I see her resolve waver.

"Fine," she says. She glances toward the others. Assured that they're safe and asleep, she let's he guard down. I can't even decipher half of the emotions on her face. "Fang…" It's clear that she doesn't know where to start. She looks lost. I've never seen Max like this.

"You've been doing tests for them…" I prompt, gently.

"Yes. I made a deal." She looks almost guilty.

"What kind of deal?" My voice is hard. She's probably endangering herself.

"If I help them, they help me."

"More specifically…"

"I do the tests, they let you guys go," she says so low that I can barely hear.

"What?!" I have to work to modulate my voice. "Max, what are you thinking?"

"This is the only way, Fang." She tries to sound strong, but her voice breaks just a little. I feel a softening in my heart. Max needs me to understand, I realize. She needs someone to tell her she's doing the right thing.

Is she doing the right thing? I try to think it through objectively. As much as I hate the idea of Max working with the scientists, could this be a good thing?

"Are you sure they'll keep their word?" I say, pulling her close to comfort her. She sighs as she lays her head on my chests.

"Yes. Jeb took me to check out Iggy's aunt and uncle today."

"Wait, they're returning us to our parents?" I don't know how to feel. Part of me feels happy, part of me feels wrong. There's a definite downside to this. What is it? The Flock will be split up, but we'll all be in good homes. Especially if they're letting Max check them first….Max! It hits me like lightning. Max's parents are here.

"What about you?" I gasp, pulling back to look at her face. There's a mask in place. I can't see her emotions anymore.

"I'll be fine." She smiles. "Once I've gotten all of you free, they're letting me go." She's lying.

"No they won't," I say.

"I'll be fine, Fang. You think I can't get out of here?" I'm sure that she can, but I still don't like it. Everything in me rebels against the idea of leaving Max behind.

"I'm not leaving you," I say.

"No!" She's angry now, but I think I see something else in her eyes as well. "I'm not doing this so that you can get stuck here!"

"Max…"

"No, Fang. You _will_ leave. You _will_ make sure that the flock is safe until I can find you. You _will_ do as I say this one time." She glares at me.

"No, Max-"

"Don't. This is final," she says. I can see it in her eyes. She will find a way to make this work, with or without my help.

"Fine, but you have to promise, promise me that you'll get out of here too."

"I promise," she says. I feel some of my tension ease.

"I don't like this."

"It's the only way."

"What are the tests like, Max?" I ask some time later.

"Easy. It's like 'add this', 'fix that'. Easy." I nod, slightly more reassured. I set my mind to thinking of a different way out of here. Max shouldn't have to be the last one left. We should be able to do this together, as a Flock, as a team. Hasn't it always been that way? I don't know if I'm _capable_ of leaving her. When the time comes, I don't know if I'll be able to walk away, no matter what I told Max.

_So there you have it, chapter 8. For those who are wondering, it probably won't be that much longer until we catch up to the prologue. It should only be a little longer in the cage, and then a little after that. Please review and vote on my pole. Check out my other stories. I have tons of Twilight fictions and another MR one so check them out. There is info. on them on my profile._


	9. Cinnamon, Fire, and Flight

_Here's another sort of quick update. Yay!_

_I do not own MR._

_Chapter 9_

_Cinnamon, Fire, and Flight_

* * *

MPOV

Iggy's gone. They offered him freedom, and he took it. I knew that he would. It's the best thing for him. Nudge was heartbroken when he left, telling us that he was going of his own free will. Nothing would have stopped the Flock from trying to go after him otherwise.

Nudge was next. I shudder to remember the tests I had to do to gain her freedom. Her parents are nice and very happy to have her back. It's hard on all of us, losing another member. I'm not sure if Fang agrees with my decision to let them go or not.

I got Angel and Gazzy out next. Angel's smile was true as she left, but I could still see worry in her eyes. She's too young to understand why I'm doing this. I'm not even sure if she understands that I'm the one who's slowly but surely gaining them their freedom.

Gazzy went stoically. Losing Iggy hurt him a bit, but I think that he understands better than Angel. He'll take care of her.

I've sent them all off with fake assurances that I'll see them again. Even if I get out of here, I won't seek them out. They deserve normal lives.

Fang's still here, but not for long. I've agreed to do another test, expressly to win Fang's freedom. He doesn't know. He'd never agree to this. I'm sure that he doesn't want to leave. He thinks that he needs to protect me.

How I wish he could stay. Letting him go will be the hardest thing I've done. Fang's my right hand man, my best friend, and…more. Since we got here, I've been unable to ignore how I feel about him.

We're the only ones left. The room feels too big with just the two of us but, at the same time, so much more intimate. I still sleep in his arms every night. How will I cope with the nightmares without him?

Soldiers arrive at the door. I sigh and stand up.

"No, Max," Fang says, grabbing my arm.

"It's fine, Fang."

"They're all safe. Just let it go. We can find another way out." I wonder if he's picking up on the same sense of finality that I am.

"That's ridiculous. I'll be fine."

"Max…" I pull away and start toward the soldiers. I've learned that cooperation stops them from dragging me bodily out of the cage.

Fang jumps up and turns me around roughly.

"What are you doing?" I say, a little more loudly than necessary as I just slammed into his hard chest. His muscular arms encircle me. It feels so good to be in his arms.

"Just stay with me, Max." He pleads in my ear.

"Fang…"

"Please, Max." I shake my head and try to pull away. He holds me tighter. "No, Max, I can't lose you." I'm not even sure what he's talking about anymore. I'm the one losing him. Unless he thinks this test is going to kill me.

"You won't lose me."

"Do you mean like 'you can't lose what you don't have'?" he smirks.

"No!" I playfully hit his chest, glad for the change in mood. Then, I realize he was serious. "Fang, you won't lose me."

"Promise," he whispers.

"Promise." He looks at me intensely. I feel myself being drawn closer to him as if by some magnetic force. Then, his lips are on mine. I forget that the scientists are right there. I forget everything accept for Fang.

My fingers wind themselves in his hair, finding a soft lock and toying with it. His hands travel down my back and draw me closer.

Fang is magic, fire. Where'd he learn to kiss like this? I don't like that thought, so I concentrate on his mouth. He has a miraculous mouth. No one should have a mouth like that. It's sinful.

Am I really having these thoughts? I'm Maximum Ride. I'm supposed to be saving he world, not kissing my best friend. Then why am I kissing him back?

I force myself to pull away.

"Sorry," I say and then dart out the door while he still looks slightly dazed.

FPOV

The effects of the kiss are still lingering. Max is incredible. She tastes like cinnamon. She's Max, my Max. She's everything.

Did she just run away again? She just gave me an angel's smile and took flight. I feel like a huge weight just dropped onto my chest. All of the wind is knocked out of me. I can't keep her. Maximum Ride is like wind, light. She's impossible to capture. No matter what, I'm going to lose her.

I have to sit down. Max is out there doing some dangerous and potentially life threatening thing so that she can send me off to live with my "family". Does she even realize that she split our family up to live with strangers? Does she realize that she's all the family I need?

I don't think that she does. I may never be able to convince her, and she won't let me try. Max is running in so many directions at once that I can't even catch up.

I never intended to leave her. I never once thought about taking the offer and going. Now, all I can see is her running away again.

It's not just my pride that's hurt. It's my heart. She's breaking my heart. Maximum Ride doesn't really need me. Max can take care of herself. I should get out of here before she rips out my heart entirely.

Did I really just think that? Did I honestly just think about leaving her? Max _does_ need me. She's too brave for her own good. I can't leave her, can I? So what if I can never be enough to hold her. I can just be her best friend like I've always been.

It will never be enough. I'll never be able to look at her and not see what I see. Max is the only one there will ever be for me. Can I wait for her? Am I willing to wait?

* * *

_So, I was actually going to keep going, but I think that what comes next deserves its own chapter. Review and I'll post it sooner. Review and vote on my poll. By the way, I have another MR fiction. It's just a really short little thing, but check it out. There should be like one more chapter before we're done with this "in the cage" part._


	10. Kiss Goodbye

_I'm actually typing this right after I posted chapter 9. I'm in super writer mode, aka hair messily secured, comfy clothes, etc._

_I don't own MR._

_Chapter 10_

_Kiss Goodbye_

* * *

MPOV

The test is over. It definitely wasn't normal. I can't remember what happened. I know that I agreed to break one of my rules for Fang though. I allowed them to do normal science tests, like they used to. That's why I can't remember. They put me under.

I don't feel any different. I feel forlorn. Now I'm going to lose Fang too. How will I be able to just watch him walk away? I can't see it. I just can't see Fang willingly leaving, but I know that he will. He has to. He has to take care of my Flock for me.

I trudge back to the cage. He's not there. Pain slices through me. He's not here. I sink onto the bed and wait. If he's not here in five minutes, then he's really gone. I count the seconds. Okay, if he's not here in ten minutes…twenty minutes…he never shows.

Fang left. He actually left me. I can't even comprehend the fact. Fang's gone! I checked out his family thoroughly when I checked out Angel and Gazzy's. They were good people. Fang will be happy, but I'm all alone.

My father's an insane scientist, and my mother's a traitor. I've got no one left.

If I had known that I was kissing him goodbye, I would never have stopped. I would have stayed in the safety of his arms. I would have never left to face the lonely world.

The fact is: I need him. I need him so much more than he needs me. I'm just a mess. I'm supposed to do great things, but I can't. I just pretend that I'm capable of saving the world. Fang was the one who told me I could do it. He was the one who gave me a little faith. If Fang believed in me, I could do it. Now he's gone. Fang gave up on me. He's moved on to better things.

I can't believe that he left. This is Fang we're talking about, the same Fang who refused to take no for an answer, the same Fang that's stuck with me through everything. _Well_, I mentally wince, _mostly_. Accept for when he left. That wasn't only his fault though.

I didn't do anything this time. I didn't even run away, not really. I was just trying to do the right thing. Oh, why do I care? I wanted him to go. I want him to be safe.

It just hurts so much more than I expected it to. I feel the fight draining out of me. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm the last one left. The Flock is safe and happy. I can quit. No one needs me anymore.

FPOV

I decide to stay. Max needs me to be here. I want to be here, no matter what. Then, they come for me. The stupid scientists decide that it's in Max's best interest for me to leave. Apparently, I don't get a choice.

I'm unceremoniously dropped off at my family's house.

"Listen, kid," one of the delivery scientists says. "She'll be fine. She wants this."

"You don't know what you're talking about." But I feel doubt creeping up on me. It wouldn't be beneath Max to have me blindsided into doing what she wants. I just can't see her turning to the scientists for help.

"Whatever," he says. "It's better for you to just accept it. You probably won't ever see her again. It's easier to just believe that she's happy. Right?" I say something rude and walk away.

He doesn't know Max like I do. She promised that she'd try to get out. She'll have the Flock back together in no time. She has to. I refuse to accept that I'll never see her again. The Flock is a family. We'll make it through this.

I don't want to go inside and make nice with the people in there who share my blood, but I have to. After awkward introductions and small talk, I'm lead to my room. It's comfortable, but too bright. Maybe I can paint it. No, I refuse to believe I'll be here that long.

_Three Months Later_

I've lost it. Every night I wake up thinking that she's outside my window. I see a bird and think it's her. What's taking so long? Maximum Ride shouldn't have had a problem escaping. Max is strong enough to make it out of there. I know that she'll be here any day.

My hopes are shattered when my mother hands me a letter.

"That blonde girl gave me this for you. I forgot until now," she says absently as she leaves the room. I think she's a bit dazed by all of this.

It takes a moment for her words to sink in, but they eventually do. I rip open the letter. My heart's beating a mile a minute.

_Fang-_

_Sorry. I'm so sorry. I lied to you. I'm not getting out of here. This is the end of the road for me. It's the only way. The Flock is safe. You all deserve to have normal lives. I've been planning this for a while. Please don't be mad. There are so many things I should tell you, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you now anyway. I'm sorry. __I think that I-__You'll always be my best friend. Take care of the Flock. Tell them that I love them._

_-Max_

My heart sinks. She lied. Max is trapped in that lab, and I left her! Why did I believe her? I should have seen it in her eyes. There were a thousand signs. I see them all play before me now like a slideshow.

Those words tell me with no uncertainty that Max has given up. How could I not see it?

I have to act. The family downstairs isn't meant for me. I'm not meant for them. My Flock, _our_ Flock, Max's and mine, is the only family I'll ever truly belong to.

I've gone too long without action. Who knows what could have happened to Max while I waited. How could I not have seen it? If anything happened to her, I'll never forgive myself.

* * *

_So, I lied. There's one more chapter with Max in the cage. Brace yourselves for angst because there'll be a lot. After that, we have some butt-kicking action, some angst, some searching for Max, etc. It'll be great._

_Review. If I get 10 reviews in the next 3 hours. I'll post again. If I get more than that, I'll post twice within the next two days. So get going people. The 3 hour deadline ends at 9:26 pm central U.S time._


	11. Who wants to be a Superhero? Not me

_Wow, good job reviewing. I was a little late checking the reviews, so those of you who just barely missed the deadline still counted._

_I do not own MR._

_Chapter11_

_Who wants to be a Superhero? Not me._

* * *

MPOV

Days and weeks and months mesh together into one grey blur. I refuse to do any more tests. I just lie on my bed. I've become shamelessly addicted to Fang's pillow. His scent still lingers on it, and it's all I have left of him.

It's pathetic to believe that the great Maximum Ride has been reduced to this. I mean, really, who would have thought? Fang would never believe it, not in a million years. I'm so ashamed of myself, but I can't bring myself to act.

There's no fight left in me. The Flock is gone. Fang is gone. They're all living happily with their non-psychotic families, and I'm just stuck, captive.

Even though I know that I'm pathetic, it doesn't matter. I'll never be able to save the world alone. I let my family leave me. I practically begged my best friend to go.

Maybe now I can admit that Fang's more than a best friend to me. If I can't admit it now, at my lowest point, then when can I? Why else would his abandonment hurt so much? And it does hurt so badly. I never expected this. It's a deep pain in my heart.

My best friend left me. It hurts even though I told him to go. There's no escaping the anguish.

I wish desperately that he was here to keep the nightmares at bay. I spend a lot of time sleeping now, but I haven't succumbed to tears yet. Truth be told, I can't remember the last time that I cried. Every time I sleep I get pulled into a web of fear and lonely, haunting terror. I get sucked into dreams of death and destruction and helplessness.

And now, there's a new dream. I've been dreaming that Fang's dead. I keep on having this nightmare where I fight and fight, and when I reach the center of the battle, he's dead. It's always the same. It's not very imaginative; there are no last words, no whispered promises. It's just stark reality in dream form. Even my subconscious can't be bothered to put in the effort any more.

When I'm not sleeping, I see their faces. Sometimes I pretend that they're here, but I've never really been one to ignore reality. The reality is: I'm finished. I fulfilled the last goal that I'm capable of achieving; I saved them. We may not be together, but at least they have good lives, normal lives. As I've said before, the normal life would never suit Maximum Ride.

I've really given up. I can't remember the last time I ate. You could probably count all of my ribs. I just don't see the point any more. I never thought I'd be that type of person, the type that doesn't even care whether they live or die. If the Flock could see me now…

They wouldn't understand. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy would be heartbroken, confused. They wouldn't see that I accept my fate. Iggy would be angry. He'd think me cowardly. Fang, Fang would be…angry, of course, but also…horrified. Just the thought of him seeing me like this makes me cringe.

Shouldn't that mean something to me? I've always trusted Fang's opinion. There's a part of me that wants to fight. There's an angry part of me that wants to through a hissy fit and show those scientists what I can do, but there's also a hurt part. The hurt part's the part that's saying "What's the point?" That's the part that misses Fang the most, the part that can't go on.

That hurt part is what remains of Max. The angry part is the other me, the me that has a destiny outside of the Flock, a destiny to do great things.

_Damn it, Max. What are you doing?_ Fang's voice is in my head. Great now I'm insane. _You can't just give up. You made me a promise._

_Yeah, but-_

_No. Just shut up and save the world._

_Geez, you don't have to get all snippy with me._ I'm surprised to find my sense of humor somewhat intact.

_Yes, I do. You're giving in. You're letting them win._

_Sorry about that. I'm just feeling alone and abandoned here._

_You can do that later, can't you?_

_I guess…_

_I never thought I'd see the day where Maximum Ride was afraid._

_I'm not afraid. _I can almost see him arch an eyebrow in disbelief. _I'm not!_

_Then why are you still there? Don't you want to save the world? _

_Yes, but-_

_Are you going to go back on your word?_

_No, but-_

_Well, okay then. You can do this, Max._

Suddenly, the fighting part is winning. I see a flash of Fang's triumphant grin behind my eyes, and then energy returns to me. I think I hear Fang's approval as I get up. I stretch my wings for the first time in days.

It feels amazing just to move around. I feel my muscles, my strength. I can definitely do this. Escape is the first priority.

I am Maximum Ride. Who do these people think they are? It's time that I own up to the rebellious teenager in me and escape. As if stupid walls can hold me. I'm starting to feel more like myself.

I flap my wings experimentally. Yep, everything's in working order. Let's get out of here.

I feel adrenaline rush through me. I wonder if it'll give me enough strength to break through the glass walls. Probably not. This'd be much easier with the others. I refuse to let doubt overtake me again.

So what if I'm alone? I can outwit a couple of scientists. I just have to concentrate on things other than my own pathetic solitude.

The loss and defeat are still there, hidden inside of me, but I have to ignore them. There'll be a time and a place to deal with those things. I see the future ahead of me. It doesn't necessarily look bright. In fact, it looks lonely and difficult. I can see hundreds of places where I'll desperately want to turn around and run back, to find my Flock and pretend nothing ever happened, to run into Fang's arms and be safe, but I'll keep going. I'll know that I'm not what's best for them, and I'll keep going.

For the first time, I see why I'm the one who has to save the world. I don't mean to brag, but I don't think there are many people who have the strength to take the path that will leave them alone and broken, scarred and empty. Who would willingly walk away from family, hope, and…love?

I finally see that superheroes have to make sacrifices beyond what is expected of normal people. I'm not saying that I _am_ myself a superhero, but I've been given a destiny that expects me to be one. Superheroes don't get to have families, or love. In the end of the comics they tell you that love makes you stronger, but you don't get to see what happens after the "The End". You don't see the part where the hero ends up giving up everything that he loves to keep it safe, or for the greater good. That's the part that only the select few get to see. It's the fine print on the contract. Too bad I don't have a choice.

* * *

_There you go. Unfortunately, there weren't enough reviews to constitute the two chapters, but you might get another one tomorrow anyway if you review. Vote on my poll. Review._


	12. Escape

_Here's another chapter written almost directly after posting because I'm just good like that. We now have over 100 reviews so yay!_

_MR is owned by JP, not me._

_Chapter 12_

_Escape_

* * *

MPOV

A few witty lines, a couple quick punches, and a handful of really nice kicks later, I'm free. Yea, not so much. First of all, the glass walls were not breakable. Once the initial rush wore off, it became more of a struggle to keep up my moral. I was managing fine, cooking up a plan to get myself free. You know, I'm not really so good at cooking though. Which is how I ended up in a full on battle to get out.

I'll tell you the story of my great escape: It started with those stupid soldiers. I mean, I just got so fed up with the whole situation, and they were easy targets. I began with just a few simple insults, starting with the lower forms of comedic insult and working my way up. They remained impressively stoic…for a while. Eventually, one of them (maybe X?) got fed up.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"Is that the best you've got?" I laughed, bouncing on the balls of my feet, ready to make my move. He heaved an irritated sigh and started forward. I laughed tauntingly.

As soon as he opened the door, I was out. Apparently, Mr. Genius forgot that I have wings. I'm telling you, these scientists just can't grasp the whole "brains and brawn" concept.

"Sorry," I laughed as I made for the outer exit. "You know you might really benefit from paying attention to this whole 'escape' thing," I said. He was really, well, pissed at that point.

He was my first victim. I took down him and his friend fairly easily. They were big, but slow. I used my agility to get behind them and take them down. While they were lying in their force induced slumber, I happily left the room. The arrogant scientist didn't even put a keypad on the door. Oh, you needed a code to get in, but not out. What's up with that?

The hallways were teaming with scientists. I flared my wings impressively, the fluorescent light from the door behind me creating an impressive effect. Naturally, the scientists scattered. I couldn't help but imagine the incredible picture that the full Flock would have created. The pang from that thought was just a little too sharp for my liking, so I carefully locked that idea away in a mental box.

The alarm went up. I continued taking down super soldiers. There were a lot of them, and they managed to get me out of the air now and again. I even got a few bruises from them, but I was the one winning. I progressed through the halls without gaining too much damage.

Closer to the end, I was greeted by Erasers. Apparently, they still kept some of them around. I took them out too. It was even easier to get them, but I did get a few more cuts. I got a particularly nasty gash from one of the more agile ones.

I could actually see light ahead. The exit was within my grasp, and then Jeb showed up. It's not as if I couldn't take him down too, but he wasn't trying to fight. He just looked at me with this incredibly disappointed look.

"You could have conquered the world, Maximum," he said, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"You stole that from Napoleon, and look what happened to him," I said. He looked fairly affronted, but didn't try to stop me as I left. There was no sign of my mother during the whole event.

Now that you're all caught up, let's continue. Cool air hits my face and lifts my wings. I laugh with the joy of being in open air. There are still insignificant annoyances trying to stop me, but they don't bother me as I fly higher and higher.

That is, no one bothers me until Omega shows up. Really? As if I don't have enough to worry about.

"Hello, Omega," I say pleasantly. He just stares. "To what do I owe this lovely visit?" He still says nothing. I take it he doesn't want to talk so I leave.

He pursues, a few Erasers with him. I have super speed, too bad for them. In a few minutes I can't even see them. So, what to do first?

FPOV

I start out by locating the Flock. It takes forever. I don't have many resources to work with. All the time I think about Max. I wonder if she's okay. She has to be okay. I see her face when I close my eyes. I dream about her and hear her voice. I wake up and feel bereft when she's not in my arms. This is ridiculous. I can't find any of the Flock.

There's no record of Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, or Nudge. It's as if they don't exist. It's a terrible decision, one that Max would never agree with, but I decide to forgo the search. Saving Max is more important.

I leave under the cover of night. Not very original, I know, but it was the simplest way. My "family" can't understand my past. It's like it's just some story to them. It's as if they think that if they just ignore my wings and pretend I'm not part bird, it will all go away.

I'm grateful to take the night again. It feels perfect to fly under the stars and watch lights blur below me. _I'm on my way, Max._

There's no way I'm going to let her go. If she's still captive, I'll get her out. If she's escaped, I'll find her. I won't stop until I know she's safe. I refuse to lose her.

* * *

_Good job reviewing. You rock. Those who review might get a short preview of things to come, so review. Vote on the poll. Things keep getting tied on the poll. As always, I apologize for typos. I'll try to do better._


	13. A Whole New Meaning

_Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay. There was that whole log in problem, and then I was swamped with school work. I tried to give previews to everyone who reviewed last chapter. If you didn't get one, let me know. I'll send you one. The preview was not from this chapter. It was from the future, possibly after we catch up to the prologue. I'm not sure._

_JP owns MR._

_Chapter 13_

_A Whole New Meaning_

_(We give the term "love is a battlefield" a whole new meaning.)_

* * *

MPOV

I fly under the cover of night to see my Flock. I have to know that they're safe. Gazzy and Angel seem okay. It's difficult to spy on them though because of Angel's gifts. Iggy seems good. Somehow, he's managed to get in contact with Nudge. They seem very close, closer than I ever realized.

On the way to check on Fang, I get ambushed by Erasers. It doesn't take long to fight them off since they don't have Omega with them, but I realize how incredibly stupid I'm being. I'm leading dangerous creatures directly to the only people that they could use to trap me. I'm endangering the Flock. I've definitely gotten stupider.

As hard as it is, I don't go to Fang's house. I desperately want to see him. It feels like there's an empty place inside of me, but I have to be strong. Every night I conjure his face in my mind. I remember every little detail about him until it feels like he's there with me. It doesn't keep the nightmares away like he would, but it helps.

I end up going from motel to motel, flying at night, sleeping during the day, and fighting random adversaries in between. I don't know how what I'm doing is going to save the world, but I don't particularly have another choice.

I wake up in a standard motel room. The floors are tan, the walls are white. It has that barren feel that only a room as temporary as this could have. It's liminal, this room. Nothing ever stays. It's just the in between. It has no one to keep. It's alone, like me.

I trudge into the bathroom. I'm sleep deprived. My reflection doesn't comfort me. There are dark circles under my eyes, and I can count my ribs. I don't have enough time or resources to get enough food. The motels are all I can manage.

I finish brushing my hair and turn toward the door to leave. The movement of my hair exposes my neck, and I notice something. There are marks on my neck. I back up, craning uncomfortably to see. What is that?

My heart stops for a nanosecond. It's a date. Oh my god. I have an expiration date. That must be what the last "test" was. Jeb was taking out a little insurance policy on me. I feel nauseous with hate, disgust, and fear. I go to the toilet and dry heave.

I brush my teeth and go sit on the bed. The flimsy mattress sinks beneath me. I'm dying. A hysterical laugh bursts out of me. How ironic that the great Maximum Ride will be felled by stupid little marks on her neck.

I shake my head. I am Maximum Ride. I can forge my own fate. I won't let Jeb beat me, not in this. I can't give up. I've already tried that once.

I really want to run home to my Flock and cry. I want to live out the last days of my life in peace with them. Too bad that I don't get that option. There's only one door for me, and I'm being shoved through it.

My battles become more frequent and more reckless. There doesn't seem much point in acting careful now. Every night I collapse in a motel room with more and more bruises and cuts, but at least the Flyboys and Erasers haven't gotten rid of me yet. I don't think I'd care much if they did beat me though. Isn't a death while fighting much preferable to an anonymous death in a motel room?

If the false sense of safety that the motels provided wasn't entirely necessary for me to get any sleep at all, I'd be sleeping in trees again. The only way I ever managed that is because I had Fang watching my back. Now I'm alone.

Scratch that. I'm not alone. I have a few little marks keeping me company, seared into my skin, a constant reminder that I'm a dead woman walking, or a sitting duck to be more species specific.

Sometimes, I find myself heading towards Fang's house involuntarily. It's as if I'm programmed to find him. In these dark hours, he's the only one that I want. It doesn't matter if he wants me. My body and heart can't understand the complexity of that relationship. They just know that he's the only one who will make it better. I want to spend every breath I have left telling him how much I—no. this is no time for sentimentality or for earth shattering emotional discoveries.

I shake my head to clear it of such thoughts and again head out to fight. It never takes long for some enemies to find me. If I can take down just one of them, make it just that much easier for my Flock to live in safety, then I've done my job. Who knows, this could be my last battle.

I inhale the fresh air; treasure the wind on my wings and in my hair. I savor every sensation, knowing that it could be my last. It's cliché, but I've never appreciated life more than I do now. It's also ironic. A few days ago I wanted to die. It's funny how life just throws us around like rag dolls.

FPOV

First, I check the Cage. There seems to be little sign of life. There aren't even any scientists running around. I spend a lot of time trying to see if it's safe. Eventually, I deduce that it is.

I carefully go inside. The place is empty, but there's evidence of a fight. Max actually took out the whole army of soldiers? I knew she could despite everything. I feel pride inside of me. Maximum Ride cannot be caged. I take flight, trying not to dwell on the darker side of that fact, on what it means for me, for us.

I start the search for Max with little hope. If she doesn't want to be found, I won't find her. I have to try though. It doesn't help that the skies are swarming with Erasers and Flyboys. I try to follow them, to see if they'll lead me to Max, but they're just as clueless as I am.

I can't think like Max. I've never been able to replicate her thought process. It's what makes her a better leader than me. Max is unique in every way.

I fly for days over forests, oceans, deserts, cities. I search randomly, trusting my instinct. I refuse to give in. There's still more world to see, places left unsearched.

I run into a pack of Erasers while I'm flying over a rainforest. Usually, I'd avoid them, but all my pent up emotion explodes out of me. It's like my anger and fear and worry just built to a boiling point and bubbled over. I attack. They never saw it coming. I take down the whole lot of them without almost any effort.

However, there was a group of Flyboys ahead. Great. They swarm me. It's not very difficult to fight them either. I take out the last one, watching its body fall t earth.

"Hello, Fang," a familiar voice says. I turn in midair.

"Omega," I say. He shows no emotion, neither do I. We fight. His moves are calculated and graceful, but mine are more forceful. I have more experience and I also have passion. I have a reason to fight. He's just toying with me. I want to kill him because I see truth in his eyes. He's seen Max.

It's one of those battles that seems to last forever. It's the kind of fight where the two opponents seem equally matched in every way, where every blow seems balanced. It's like some kind of twisted aerial dance.

Finally, after the sun had set and the stars have appeared, Omega stops. He reclines his head respectfully.

"You are better than I thought," he acknowledges.

"Where's Max?"

"I do not know."

"Lying doesn't become you."

"Desperation doesn't become you." It seems Omega has acquired a personality.

"Just tell me where she is."

"I honestly do not know. We have been searching for her, just as you have." I glare at him, but I see no lie in his eyes.

"Right," I say. I want to attack him again. I want to strangle him. He got to see Max. He knew she was safe when I didn't. That alone is enough to make me hate him, but I know that there are more important things. I focus on the goal: finding Max.

Without another word to Omega, I descend under the cover of clouds, into the forest. The soft soil of the forest feels good beneath my feet. I fold my tired wings and stretch my fatigues muscles. It's time to sleep. Even I must succumb to sleep. It gives me comfort to know that somewhere out there Max could be sleeping to. It's encouraging to know that they haven't found her yet. I think of these things as I try to find sleep, but the forest is too unprotected. My location is not secure and, tonight, I don't have Max to guard my back.

* * *

_Voila, a new chapter. Be happy. Review. The poll is closed, but I'll post a new one later. The results should be up on my profile._


	14. Fly By Night

_Okay so this will probably be a quick update just because I had to do an evil standardized test today, and I'm sick of writing. Answering three open ended questions about mindless subjects and then writing an essay can do that to you. Actually, it's just the endless waiting (4.5 hours worth of waiting) that got to me. However, I can never grow tired of Fang and Max, so I'm updating. I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. By the way, have you all checked out the MR5 excerpts on JP's website?_

_I do not own Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 14_

_Fly By Night_

* * *

FPOV

It's a good thing that sleep isn't forthcoming because Omega decides to make another appearance. You didn't really think he'd just walk away, did you?

I'm nestled comfortably in the middle branches of a tree, but I can't seem to drift off. I hear a noise below. It's slight, almost imperceptible. I try to categorize what I'm hearing as it's too dark to have a clear view of the ground. Is that whisper of a wing? The tap of a light footstep? The quiet intake of breath?

I let myself become invisible. No one is as good at staying unseen as I am. I refuse to let even the smallest displacement of air betray my whereabouts.

The intruder is carefully avoiding the thready patches of starlight that are my only source of light. The nights is dead silent, another give away. The animals are never quite so soundless at night. They are aware of the danger, of the brewing conflict.

I'm able to get a sense of the intruder's direction. There's something distinctly familiar about his/her movements. My heart leaps a little. It couldn't be…

I decide to take matters into my own hands. I drop from the ground, directly into the path of my companion. The straight posture and cut movements give him away. It's Omega. My heart falls. Of course. Why would Max be sneaking around in the forest anyway?

"Yo," I say, since he hasn't noticed me yet. Apparently, Omega's difficulty with quick movements is still standing. I landed too swiftly for him to see.

He doesn't start, but I see the faintest tensing in his already tight posture. He turns his eyes towards me. The spotty, pale light glints off of one of his eyes.

"Fang." He inclines his head. I don't say anything. "You are wondering why I am here?" I incline my head fractionally. "You see, our orders were only for Maximum. However, I see no reason to let you go unscathed. You are also on the termination list, after all."

He springs at me. I dart my hand out, too fast for him to see, and break his nose. I feel like Max for a moment. My style is usually much less bloody. Why waste energy and time? For the first time in my life, my anger is taking over my fighting skills.

I close myself off to the anger and pain. I seal Max away in my mind until I have a completely blank mind. Omega and I move in a fluid dance. His moves are military and precise. He lands multiple hits on me. My body aches with cuts and bruises, but he hasn't broken anything.

My style is more conservative. I wait until I see an opening, and then I strike. I've only hit him a few times, but he's definitely worse for the wear. I'm pretty sure I've broken something (other than his nose).

The moment of truth arrives. We both move at the same time. Omega goes straight for my arm, trying to break it. His moves are too mapped and obvious, and I easily avoid him. Emotion returns to me, and I let anger control as I grab his neck. I have him pinned against a tree. I can't bring myself to kill him. This isn't his fault. He was made to be this way.

"You can go," I hiss as I release him. He stumbles to the side. "Go," I say, angrily. I turn my back on him, and look skyward. So much for getting sleep. I unfurl my wings. A noise alerts me. Omega cannot shake his training. He saw a weakened opponent and attacked with the single minded purpose to kill.

I don't have time to think. I turn as he attacks. In the next moment, he's dead. I don't even know how it happened, but he's lying on the ground. I can hardly believe it.

I don't have time to waste. The Flyboys will be on me in no time. I take to the sky. I have a lot of time to think about what I've done, but I can come to no conclusion. It wasn't a premeditated act. It was self-defense. That's what they'd say in court, but this isn't court. I've long since stopped believing in human justice. There are too many things that the normal world doesn't take into account.

I wish that I could talk to Max. More likely, she'd be doing the talking. She'd somehow manage to bare my soul before me while I sat there dumbfounded, not saying a word. Max always knew what to say. No, Max always knows what to say. When did I start thinking of her in past tense?! Max isn't dead. I'm going to find her.

I force myself to get back on track. I can't change the past. I don't want to. It was a choice between his life and mine, and I chose to live. Now, I have to put that aside. Max is waiting.

------Later-------

I've spent so many nights among the stars that I've begun to lose sight of the ground. The moon is more familiar to me than the earth. I've scoured the globe, and I have not found what I search for.

I'm starting to lose hope. I've looked everywhere, followed every lead. What if Max is…I can't think it. Max has to be alive. She has to be okay. There would be no world without Max. It's impossible.

I thought that I understood how much I loved her before, but I was wrong. I need her. I think about her constantly. Max is part of me.

I think my bird DNA must be swan. Swans mate for life. Once they fall in love, they can't let go. It's forever. That's how I feel. It's as if I won't be whole until Max is in my arms again.

I wasted so much time. There are so many days that I took for granted. If only I had known. There are so many things left unsaid. If only I could tell her…

I'm still determined to find her. I have this terrible feeling that she's in trouble. If anything happens to Max…it's too horrible to think about.

I never realized before, but Max is my world. If I had a Voice, it'd be telling me to save her. Not that Max has ever needed saving. At least, she never acts like it. Max is always the brave one. She never failed to put on the courageous front. She's the leader. Even when we're not together, she's the leader. Without her, there's no Flock, there's no me. I'm utterly lost without her.

* * *

_Wow. That wasn't so quick after all. I actually intended to put some MPOV in there, but I like it better this way. The next MPOV will probably be prologue-time anyway. I have a new poll up. This on actually pertains to MR. So go vote and review!_


	15. The End

_IMPORTANT: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Okay, so here's the deal. This is going to be the chapter where everything catches up to the prologue, but I need to say some things first. The prologue is a part of the story. I didn't want to leave it out just because you have already read it. I'm adding the events leading up to that moment, and the events after. I'm probably going to put some new things in there too, things that weren't there before, but that's how it's going to work. Please don't skip through this chapter just because it's repetitive. It's an important moment in the story._

_I do not own Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 15_

_The End_

* * *

MPOV

Time creeps closer and closer to that inevitable date, the date etched onto the back of my neck. I fight harder than I ever have, but in truth, I've given up. I know that I'm not as strong as I once was. My strength has begun to ebb. I'm haunted with images of Ari in his last moments, knowing that in a little while I'll be in his position.

Hope has abandoned me. I cannot fight this unstoppable enemy. I even started searching out Fang. I don't know exactly where he is though. They never allowed me to see the route there. It doesn't matter anyway. We're over. The Flock is ended. I'm ended.

I return to my tattered motel room, and begin to write. I have to leave them something of myself. I want them to know that I was here. They don't even have the knowledge that I'm alive. Maybe that will soften the blow when they find out I'm dead. It would be simpler to just disappear without a word, but I can't. There's still that part of me that can't let go.

_Angel-_

_Hello, my baby. I'm so sorry that I can't be there anymore. You'll be fine without me. You're the strongest girl I know. Take care of your brother…and Fang. They need you. You're my amazing girl. I love you. There's nothing you could have done to stop this. I love you, my baby._

_-Max_

At this point tears are already falling fast_. _I don't know if I have the strength for this.

_Gazzy-_

_Gazzy, you're an incredibly unique kid. I love you with all my heart. Watch out for your sister. Don't blow up anything important. I love you._

_-Max_

The tears fall nonstop, smudging the ink.

_Nudge-_

_Hey, my talkaholic, my sunshine girl, my chatterbox, my sister, my friend. Be good, and never forget that you're beautiful and amazing. Don't let those guys walk all over you. You can do great things. I miss you and I love you._

_-Max_

_Iggy-_

_I expect that someone's reading this to you, so I won't embarrass you too much. I've never met anyone with so much strength. You're one of the most talented people I know, and the best cook too. Don't let the Flock go hungry, and look out for Fang. He'll say that he's fine, but he's not. Love you._

_-Max_

The last letter will be the hardest to write. How do I say goodbye to Fang? How can I tell him all of those things that I need to?

_Fang-_

_I don't even know how to begin. We've been through a lot together. Right now, you probably hate me. I wish I had another choice. You're probably thinking that I should have found you, but no one can save me. Do not blame yourself. This is not your fault, and it's not mine. There are so many things that I regret, but I do not have the time to change them._

_There are so many things left unsaid between us, things I should have told you, things I wish I had the courage to say. You've always been my partner, my best friend. I never told you that you were more than that. I think you knew it though. You always seemed to know things like that._

_We don't have the ability to make up the time lost to us. I'll never get to say goodbye in person. You don't know how badly I wish that you were here, but I know that it would only make this harder for you. There are no more words of comfort for me to offer. I ask only this request: Take care of the Flock. I know that you don't believe you're a leader, but you are. The Flock needs you. I need to know that they'll be safe._

_I don't want to end this letter. Do you know how it feels to write out your final goodbye? I saved you for last because I loved you the most. Of course, I love the others, but it's different between us. I don't think of you as a brother. I don't think I never did. That's another thing I should have told you. Oh how I wish we had more time! Apparently, I don't get any more wishes granted._

_I love you. There, I said it. I won't take it back, and it does no use to run away now. By the time you read this…it's done. Goodbye._

_-Max_

There is so much agony in my chest. I seal the letters, and carefully write the names of the Flock on the envelopes. Then, I mail them to the one person who can see them safely home. It's ironic that the person I trust in my last hours is the person who brought my end about. I send the letters to Jeb. He and I think alike. He would never deny that final request. It may seem stupid to trust him with such an important mission, but it just feels correct.

The end rapidly approaches. The last vestiges of the old Max vanish. I'm nothing but a shell of what I once was. My time left should be precious, but it's only agony. There was too much at stake, and I failed.

…….The Last Day……..

The morning of my final day dawns bleak and cold. There's no one to turn to, no hope. I can't believe that I'm honestly sitting around, waiting for death to find me. I go for one last flight. Never again will I feel the rush of adrenaline as I take flight, never again will I feel the breeze in my hair, flowing around my feathers like silken water. I almost want to tuck in my wings and fall, but I can't bring myself to do it. I can't take my own life.

I head back to the motel, but I get attacked by Flyboys. Maybe fate decided to hand me a more dignified death. No, that's not in the cards. I take out most of them, but they deal some fatal blows. It appears one way or another I'm going to die today. A death by scientific expiration date or a death by slow bleeding out, what a choice.

I barely make it back to the motel, and it's as if death was just waiting for that moment to strike. I crumple to the ground, partly out of exhaustion and blood loss, and partly because of the new, crippling pain. This is what it feels like. This is how Ari died, enduring silent agony.

I hug myself and try to take a decent breath. I should just surrender to the pain. That's not what the old Max would do, but then I'm not the old Max anymore. Fang would never forgive me if I gave in. that's the only reason I'm fighting. I'm actually about to be killed by a scientist's trick. It's pathetic. The Incredible Maximum Ride will be felled by her own body. Maybe I can fight it. Maybe some vestige of greatness remains. Maybe I can do the impossible.

…..Later…..

The impossible, unstoppable Maximum Ride is gone. I felt her leave, all those days ago. Maybe she wasn't really there to begin with, just a heroic lie, a mask of relentless leadership that has slipped away. Oh yes, she's gone along with all of the rest of them. I'm the only one left. The incredible Maximum Ride is alone and broken, and I can't fix her. I'm fighting just to get through today. I rage against the tide of memories threatening to overwhelm me. It's too much, to the point of physical pain.

So many moments that I wasted threaten to drown me. There are so many things that I did wrong, so many things that I wish I could change. That alone is agony. The agony is sweet, however, because I get to see my Flock one last time as I watch the whole of my life flash before my eyes. I hardly recognize the girl that I once was.

Fang would be appalled. He'd tell me to keep fighting; he'd tell me that he would save me. His eyes would be clouded with anger that I was allowing myself to be beaten. Underneath, there'd be disbelief. Even Fang wouldn't recognize me now.

Yes, this is what I've amounted to. How can I save the world when I can't even save myself? I'm not that Max any more, not _his_ Max. I've become no better than a pathetic damsel in distress, but I don't get a knight in shining armor. I'm not allowed that luxury. There's just me, myself and I. Just me, because I let myself believe it. I _let_ myself believe that we could have it all.

Was I ever that naïve? I can't see it; I barely remember that girl. That girl was the proud, fiery Maximum, the one who was ever paranoid, ever strong. I was meant to last forever. _We _were meant to last forever. I guess sometimes forever only lasts a day, whatever that means. I'm starting to sound like Fang. Oh God, just thinking his name hurts. It's a rippling, swelling pain in my lower abdomen.

I'm kneeling on the floor, clutching my stomach, tears stream down my face. How did this happen? I know why. It's because I _believed_ it. I honestly, truly let myself forget. I didn't live up to my duty. I should have protected us, kept them safe. It was my job, my _right._ Now it's gone, over.

I spend every night in crappy motel rooms and occasionally trees, for old time's sake because the old days are definitely over. Forever didn't last long enough. They're out there, my Flock. They're out there, probably living happy lives with happy people. It hurts, hurts because I _want_ that for them. It hurts because if I found them, and if they were happy, I'd leave. I'd walk away, or rather, fly away. I'd turn my back on my family because it's what I do. I can't save myself. I can't save the world, but I have to save them.

But I don't know if they even want to be saved. They _chose_ this. They made deals. They got away. I stayed behind, and when they were all gone, no one needed me anymore. I escaped. There were no deals prepared for Maximum Ride. I was too dangerous, not to be trusted. The scientists finally learned something after all.

I convulse again, trying desperately not to think about him, about that beautiful lie. We were supposed to stick together, but I don't begrudge him anything. I always wanted him to be happy. He's probably living somewhere happily. That was the plan anyway. If we hadn't have been captured, I would have let them go. The Flock deserved more than me. They deserved families who loved them. I'm sure that's where he is, with his real family.

I shouldn't be bitter. It's best this way. They all probably think I'm dead. It's a clean break. I shouldn't be around to mess up their lives anymore. I shouldn't even have sent those letters. The scientists really only want me anyway. I make the perfect test subject now because nothing matters any more. The Flock doesn't need me. I'm beginning to think that maybe I needed them more than they needed me; maybe that's how it was all along.

In my mind's eye I see a flash of jet black wings. Oh Fang. Pain washes through my body. He left me. I guess I always thought that, when it came down to it, he'd stay. Maybe I had visions of him and me taking on the world together. How wrong I was. I think I always assumed that none of them would ever actually leave. I believed that our bond was stronger than blood. At least I know it was their choice. This was what they wanted.

None of this changes the fact that I lost. The undefeatable Maximum Ride lost to her greatest enemy, herself. I let myself hope, the worst thing possible. I gave myself room to believe that maybe the world would leave us alone and, as soon as I did, they pounced. They ripped us apart. The inevitable finally happened, but I had no time to prepare.

There are those who would tell me to get over it. Isn't it better to stop lying to yourself? No. Let me tell you, it's not. Nothing could be worse than where I am right now; on the dirty floor of a crappy motel room, broken, bruised, and bleeding, alone. The lie is better, even when you're a bird-kid, even when you're the unbelievable, unbreakable Maximum Ride. As hard as it is to admit, I'm only human, deep inside where it counts. I'm only human, and sometimes, humans have to lie to themselves. I have to lie to myself.

Even now, when I have nothing left, I'm lying. I keep telling myself that I'll find them. I tell myself that the scientists will stop hunting me. I say that I'm strong enough to win. I make myself believe that I'm not already going down. I lie and lie and tell myself that one of the Flock will show up. I hope and pray that when I finally lose for good, one of them will come through that door. I tell myself that, if that happens, everything will be better. Mostly, I lie to give myself a reason to fight each and every day. I tell myself that the world needs me to save it, but really I need the world to save me. I need the collective forces of fate to swoop in a save the day. I need Fang.

I lie to myself so that I'll believe that I _am_ that amazing Maximum Ride, that she's not dead, but the truth is, this is all I am. I, the once great Maximum Ride, have nothing left. I gave the very last drop of all I had, all that I was, to give to keep them safe. I'll never know if it was enough because the _whole_ truth is, I'm dying. In a few minutes, none of this will matter, all that I was and everything I have left will cease to exist; I have the marks on my neck to prove it.

* * *

_Bam. I hit you with the same cliff hanger twice! So, tell me what you think, and if you skipped the part that was a repeat, shame on you because I added new stuff. By the way, I'm not going to kill Max…unless you don't review. Review! Oh, Fang was actually beating Edward on the poll until today, so vote!_


	16. Letters

_Thanks for reviewing! Let me just say that my pole is simply Fang vs. Edward. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. By the way, I will never write a crossover. I just want to clear that up. I have nothing against those who write crossovers, but I just don't want to write one. By the way, if you submit an anonymous review, yay! but I can't reply to anonymous review. So if you ask me a question and don't get an answer that might be why._

_I don't own MR._

_Chapter 16_

_Letters_

* * *

FPOV

_Fang!_ The word sounds distant in my head.

_Angel? Where are you?_ I stop flying and turn in mid-air.

_You won't be able to see me._

_How are you-_

_I don't know, but it's difficult so listen._

_Okay. What is it?_

_I have something that you need to see._ I mentally debate. I desperately want to find Max, but Angel sounds serious. After a few minutes I decide that Max would want me to take care of the Flock first.

_Where are you?_ A mental map appears in my head. _I'm on my way._

Later, I land softly in a very green field. The whole Flock is there, except Max. It somehow doesn't seem complete without her.

"What's going on?" I ask. Everyone else looks just as clueless as I feel. Angel steps forward. Her eyes are misted with tears. I feel dread sweep through me.

"I have a new power," she whispers, not meeting my eyes. "I had a vision. I saw these." She holds out some envelopes. My heart stops as I recognize Max's handwriting. "They're from Max," she says.

"How long ago were they mailed?"

"I got them before they left the mailbox, yesterday." I raise an eyebrow in surprise. "They seemed important. It took me this long to round everyone up." She shrugs.

"Okay," I say. Angel hands out the letters. I watch first one bird kid and then another read their letters. Their faces become masks of horror. Tears are falling from Nudge's eyes, and Angel's. Gazzy begins to read Iggy's letter to him. His eyes are moist, but he's trying to act strong.

APOV

Max! I don't know what to do. I've tried to find her with my mind, but I can't. She can't really be gone, can she? Max always seemed immortal. She has to be okay. With all my powers I still can't save Max. I feel inadequate and tears pour down my face. Oh Max.

NPOV

For the first time in my life, I'm speechless. Silent tears form and fall down my face, but I can't even manage a sob. Inside, I'm screaming. How can Max be dead? Is that even possible? Rage bubbles up under the pain. Those scientists did this to her. They took our beautiful, amazing Max and destroyed her. Another first occurs; I want to kill them. They had no right to tear us apart like they did. We were just objects to them, and now they disposed of Max because she didn't obey their rules. What can we do without Max? She's the great one. _"You can do great things."_ Max's words float through my mind. I'll make you proud, Max.

GPOV

I turn from my own letter in confused grief. I have to read Iggy's letter to him. It helps to focus on that. I can't cry. I can't. I have to be strong. I'm not a little kid anymore, but…Max. How could this happen?

IPOV

Gazzy reads Max's words to me. I can't believe what I'm hearing. There's pain in Gazzy's voice, but he's trying to be brave. I hear Nudge and Angel crying. We never expected this. I never expected this. A world without Max seems inconceivable. Max said to take care of Fang. I never expected that either. He's supposed to be the second in command. I listen carefully. Fang's perfectly quiet, but his breathing's too fast. Then there's just the softest sob. I've never heard such pain. I can't believe what's happening here.

FPOV

"What do they say?" I whisper, but a part of me already knows. No one responds. I listen as Max's last words to Iggy are read, tumbling from Gazzy's lips with sorrow and pain.

"It's a goodbye." Angel chokes. I can't stand there anymore. I have to open my letter. _Please don't let it be true. Please._

"_Fang-"_My breath catches. It feels like I'm about to fall over a cliff and crash to my death.

"_I don't even know how to begin. We've been through a lot together. Right now, you probably hate me."_ As if I could ever hate Max. I can feel the truth weighing this letter down, and it's going to destroy me. The words that I don't want to read will tear my world apart and leave me alone in myself disgust.

"_I wish I had another choice." _What is she talking about? My heart's beating a mile a minute_. _

"_You're probably thinking that I should have found you, but no one can save me. Do not blame yourself. This is not your fault, and it's not mine. There are so many things that I regret, but I do not have the time to change them." _How can she not have time? What's going on here? And how can she expect me not to shoulder the blame? If anything's happened to her, it's my fault. I will never be able to forgive myself for not keeping her safe, for not finding her.

"_There are so many things left unsaid between us, things I should have told you, things I wish I had the courage to say." _I share that sentiment. Would we even be in this position if I had just stayed with her? If I had told her how much I love her? I should have told her every day.

"_You've always been my partner, my best friend. I never told you that you were more than that. I think you knew it though. You always seemed to know things like that." _My breath catches. I was more than that? I should be filled with joy, but she used past tense. She's given up. My last shred of hope falls to the ground and shatters into a million pieces.

"_We don't have the ability to make up the time lost to us. I'll never get to say goodbye in person."_And there it is. This is definitely a goodbye. I can't deny it anymore. I'm slowly sinking into oblivion. What use is the light without Max? Let me stew in my misery.

"_You don't know how badly I wish that you were here, but I know that it would only make this harder for you." _It's not her choice! I'm momentarily caught up in the letter, living this past as if it were present. I should be there. She needs me. She should never have to face anything alone! I crumple to the ground, clutching the letter like a life buoy. I kneel in the grass and read this letter that holds my world in its words.

"_There are no more words of comfort for me to offer. I ask only this request: Take care of the Flock. I know that you don't believe you're a leader, but you are. The Flock needs you. I need to know that they'll be safe." _How can I be a leader right now? I can't take charge when I want to crumble to the ground and disappear. Max can't be gone. She can't be.

"_I don't want to end this letter. Do you know how it feels to write out your final goodbye? I saved you for last because I loved you the most."_ Silent sobs rack my body. I can't even think about the kids seeing this. I, Mr. Unemotional, have been reduced to this display of all consuming anguish by a mere letter.

"_Of course, I love the others, but it's different between us. I don't think of you as a brother. I don't think I ever did. That's another thing I should have told you. Oh how I wish we had more time! Apparently, I don't get any more wishes granted." _Max! How could you have given up? I can hear it in her words. She's defeated.

"_I love you. There, I said it. I won't take it back, and it does no use to run away now." _The words that I so desperately want to hear, written down on this letter, fall flat beneath the pain.

"_By the time you read this…it's done. Goodbye." _A cry of agony sounds in my soul. Max! Why? She can't be gone. It's not possible. The world means nothing without her. She can't really be dead. She knew she was dying, and she didn't try to find us. Pain rips through my heart. I should have known. Somehow, I should have found her. I should have saved her.

We're all crying, distraught. How can we survive without our fearless leader? How can the Indestructible Maximum Ride be gone?

What if there's a chance? My head whips up. A faint hope appears, a flickering light in the darkness that has become my soul.

"Angel," I say urgently, "where did you find these letters!" My voice holds an almost painful edge of desperation. She gives me the coordinates in confusion.

I snap my wings open, not willing to lose even a moment. If there's a chance, even the slightest possibility that Max is alive….I have to know.

"Don't split up," I say as I lift off the ground. "Who's house is that?" I nod towards a huge house at the edge of the field."

"Mine," Iggy says.

"See if everyone can stay there. If they can't, try someone else's house. Angel, tell me where you end up. You don't go anywhere until I give word." They nod and like lightning, I'm gone.

* * *

_There you go. That almost made me cry, and I haven't yet. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get a decent number of reviews. Don't forget to vote on the poll. Fang's still winning, so good job. Do you guys think I did a good job with the extra POVs? It was hard to make them all sound different when they're all feeling the same thing._


	17. Final Sanctuary

_Okay, sorry for the delay. I was working on getting my driver's license. You should all thank __**jesse rae **__for yelling at me. I wouldn't be updating otherwise. It's just that this is a very pivotal chapter, and I didn't want to write it while I had writer's block. In my defense, I posted a one-shot that could double as a chapter for this story. It's called Superman. Go read it._

_I don't own MR._

_Chapter 17_

_Final Sanctuary_

* * *

FPOV

I'm flying quickly, faster than I ever have. I feel my wings straining to do the impossible, to push my limits. I stop dead like I ran into an invisible wall, a sudden thought occurring to me.

"Angel!" I yell in my mind.

"What?" Her voice sounds weak, almost too soft to hear.

"You need to find help. I know I told you to stay put, but Max might need it. Find someone who can help us." I feel her assent in my mind, but it's not in actual words. I can't worry about that now. Max is first and foremost in my mind.

MPOV

Oh, God. The agony is crushing. It rips through my body like fire, destroying everything inside of me. I begin to feel hollow. That's when I know the end is near, as cliché as that sounds.

The room is nothing but a blur to my eyes. I don't know whether it's tears or death fogging my view, but I can't close my eyes. If I close my eyes, it's the same as giving up. Even though I've been on the losing side this whole time, even though a part of me had already given up, I can't take that final step. I have to wait for death to take me.

I'm still kneeling on the floor, rocking a little, clutching my stomach. This is ridiculous. How long can it take? I can't even think about regrets anymore. The pain is the only thing I can focus on. It fills my mind and blocks out everything. No, that's wrong. I force images of the Flock to my pain ridden brain. I study them in my head, making them happy and free. This is my final sanctuary.

Something shifts inside of me. It's like a clock finally chiming the hour. It's time to go. I never thought I'd give in gracefully. I always expected a huge fight. How wrong I was.

I slump to the ground, my muscles finally giving out. The pain eases; I'm numb. My systems are shutting down. _Goodbye._ I don't know who I'm saying goodbye to. Maybe it's Fang. It makes sense. God, how I love him. Why was I so stupid?

The absence of pain lets my mind whirl. Things suddenly seem a lot more terrifying. Yes, the Amazing Maximum Ride is scared. I wish that Fang was here. If I could just be in his arms one last time, see his eyes as I died, and know that he was there, I would go easily. It's selfish and wrong to wish that on him, but I can't stop myself.

I recede into myself and picture the Flock around me. I picture Fang here with me, painting a picture of his face. I can conjure it from memory.

My pulse is slowing; my breath is coming more difficultly. I hear a noise, but I'm too far gone to care.

FPOV

I finally locate Max's motel room. I don't care who sees me as I race toward her. Please don't let me be too late. Please.

The door to her room is locked. I open it with ease, silently thanking Iggy for perfecting my break in skills. I must look like a mad man as I race into her room. I don't take in the furnishings or anything else. My gaze automatically narrows on her.

"No!" The cry of agony is ripped from my very soul. Max is lying on the floor, unmoving.

I kneel at her side, taking her in my arms. I think there are tears on my face, but I don't care. Nothing matters but Max. Her pulse is faint, almost nonexistent. I can't tell if she's breathing.

"No, no, no…Max!" I can't think coherently. I hold her close, silent sobs racking my body. "Fight, Max. Come on…" I whisper.

I pull back to look at her face. There are tear tracks on her skin and bruises. She's definitely been in a fight.

"Max, what happened to you?" I choke out. "I'm so sorry. I should have found you. I should have…I'm sorry."

Her eyes flutter open. Her gaze is unfocused, glassy. Her fingers twitch. I take her hand in mine.

"Fang…" she whispers, her eyes light up. "I…"She can't finish her sentence.

"I love you too, Maximum Ride," I whisper into her hair. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."She looks up at me sadly, but a slight smile teases her lips. Then, her head falls back. Her hand goes limp. Max is gone.

"No!" I say again. There's no pulse now. Max is dead. My Max is dead. I couldn't save her. I rage against my impotence. If you can't save the person you love more than life itself, then what is the point?

I place a kiss to Max's still warm lips, and bury my face in her hair. She smells the same, but there's no betraying pick up in her pulse. That catch in her breathing that so often occurred when I held her is missing.

The world suddenly feels empty, black and white. I feel purposeless, as if I failed in my one goal. It's like having one destiny, and missing it by inches.

"The whole universe collaborated against us, Max," I mutter, hardly knowing what I'm saying. "Why did fate hate us?" I laugh bitterly. "I'm so sorry." My voice breaks. "So sorry…"

MPOV

The darkness envelopes me like a blanket. I feel safe and protected for the first time in a long time. A distant part of me clings obstinately to the world, but the rest of me floats. It's like being a kite with a long string. Someone is keeping me tethered to the ground. I'm forced to whether the storm with no shot at freedom because of that tight grip on my tail.

I hear a voice speaking to me. It's a voice that I loved in another life, but I can no longer remember who I was. Who am I? Why am I here? These questions do not bother me too much as I float in the velvet darkness.

I am suddenly angry at the voice that interrupts my solace with its apologies. Why is my sanctuary being disrupted? I earned this silent place. I want to be here, don't I? There's no pain here, no tears. I don't have to worry or fight anymore. I'm alone.

There's no love here either. There's no laughter or music. There's no flight, no exhilarating leap into the clouds. There's no…someone. I'm alone.

There's no way back. I can't traverse that path alone. I'm trapped. I guess I have no choice, but to like this place. It feels transitional, liminal. I feel like I'm waiting for something. For what? Why can't I just sleep? I want to be done with wondering and waiting. Death is too difficult. Life was too difficult. Is there no rest? Is there no place to feel complete?

I felt complete once, didn't I? Where was that place? I want to be there. Faces drift before me. Those are the faces of people I loved…love. Why can't I remember?

Then there's that voice. It's still speaking, softly. It's broken, in pain. I instinctively want to comfort him. Why? Who does that voice belong to?

I see a flash of black wings. Fang. I taste the name on my tongue even though I dare not speak it out loud. Fang. I loved him, love him. Do I want to go back? Can I go back?

He left me. I suddenly remember. It's a silent knife slice to my soul in this place where I'm supposed to feel no pain. If that's a taste of what life has to offer, I don't want it, but all the while he's calling me. He's here now. Shouldn't that count for something? My mind hurts with confused thoughts and foggy memories. I just want to rest.

* * *

_There, an update. Review to see what happens next. _


	18. Returning

_Hey guys! Did anyone else see the TV commercial for Max, the 5__th__ MR book? And if any of you like Twilight, there's an event featuring Stephenie Meyer. It's on her site. I would love love love to be there. Sigh. If only. Plus there's a crazy NYC tour for another author that I love, Libba Bray. It makes me depressed that I cannot go._

_I don't own MR._

_Chapter 18_

_Returning_

* * *

MPOV

My happy sanctuary becomes thinner; the veil like darkness recedes until I'm floating just outside of the living world. I still cannot see, but the voices are so much closer. The memories float just at the edge of my consciousness.

There's the loud sound of frantic footsteps. Is someone else going to intrude on my solace? Next follows another sequence of crying, horror, and pain from the disembodied voices. It seems pointless to portray such private pain now. Suffice it to say that the voices belong to a small girl (her voice is soft and angelic) and a man (his voice holds a note of something that jars my soul. It sounds like a voice that once held betrayal).  
When the sadness retreats, the man begins to speak. His words are clear and scientific. He is repressing emotion to get the job done.

"I can save her," he states. I can tell that he stands apart from the other two. He does not belong with them, but I do…don't I?

"Why should I believe you?" The original voice asks harshly. His voice is strained with emotions. I want to comfort him. The urge is incredibly strong.

"Do you have any other choice but to try?" the man asks. The calculated logic in his tone is clearly aggravating. It rubs something in me the wrong way, making me want to attack something even while I'm in an incorporeal body.

There is no answer to the man's question, but the darkness slowly begins to draw back. I'm being pulled out of my sanctuary. I blindly try to cling to the intangible darkness. I'm not ready to return. It's too painful there.

My body begins to lose its numbness. I feel a sharp point of pain, another one. It's irritating like a mosquito's bite. What is that?

"What are you doing?" the voice that I so love questions.

"Reversing the effects of the expiration serum," the man states clinically.

"What?!" the first voice yells. He sounds outraged, horrified. "What are you saying?" There's another desperate note in his voice.

"Her expiration date was induced. Now, I'm reversing the process," the man explains calmly.

"You 'induced' Max's expiration date!" It sounds like the owner of the voice is being forcibly restrained. How is the angelic girl restraining him? I listen more carefully. There's a third person. It sounds like…someone small-ish. Maybe a boy? I can't dwell on it.

"It was necessary." There's no reply. Whoever owns that beautiful voice is carefully collecting himself. He's like a jungle cat, retreating until the moment when he pounces. No, that's not a satisfying metaphor. He's more like a raptor, a bird of prey, slowly circling the creature that will inevitably become his victim. A smile forms on my incorporeal lips. That sounds right.

I'm slowly being jolted back into my body. What was it that the voice called me…Max? I taste it on my (mental) tongue. It fits. Max…Maximum, Maximum Ride. A sense of self begins to develop. I'm moving closer to the world, farther from my sanctum.

Now, for the voice. I start with the most important. The voice that sounds so perfect. Another annoying pricking sensation invades my concentration. Then, another piece clicks into place. Angel. The girl's voice belongs to Angel. That must mean that the third person's…Gazzy. How could I forget them? The memories of Nudge and Iggy reappear. I have no time or will to examine those memories though because everything slid into place along with them.

The man is Jeb. Angel brought Jeb to save me. I'll question that later. Right now, I have to think about the last person. He's the one that my soul recognized before my memory. Fang. His eyes, his scent, his smirk: they all return to me. I cling to them, pulling them into the shelter of my heart. Fang. He came for me, although he was a little late.

Horror washes through me. I'm sitting here reminiscing while they think that I'm dead. I practically fall all over myself in my rush to return. Whatever made me think that I wanted to stay in that dark place? Oh, yea. Fang left me. The Flock was separated. I stop dead, making a decision. It's not difficult. I'd do anything to see his face one more time, even live an eternity alone. I really hope that doesn't happen though.

FPOV

If I wasn't so worried about Max, Jeb would be dead right now. I can't believe he did that to Max. He practically murdered her himself! It explains a lot though. Max has a lot to answer to. She told me that she had those tests under control! I can't get my thoughts under control. My mind wants to wander to protect itself from the truth that's lying in front of me. I'm depending on a traitor to save the creature who is my heart and soul.

I hear a breath. It's odd, first breaths and last breaths sound different than all the rest. It should be just inflation or collapse of the lungs, a rush of air, but sometimes it's like you can hear the hope or pain in the very air. You can hear the beginning or the end, the promise or the panic. In this breath, I hear life. I gasp.

I'm at Max's side in a second, cradling her in my arms. Jeb is completely forgotten. I watch as Max's eyelids flutter and open in an almost grotesque parody of the flutter-and-close that her eyes did before she died. I can't take my eyes off of her. Her gaze locks with mine. My heart lifts at what I see there.

"Max…" I whisper.

"Fang." She smiles up at me. The room is tense with the possibility of the moment.

"I thought…" I can't make myself finish the sentence.

"So did I." She smiles. She's making no attempt to get out of my arms. Max fits perfectly in my embrace.

"I love you," I say because I'm suddenly desperate to not waste any more time.

"I love you too." It seems like it took her an effort to say it. Of course, Max wouldn't be comfortable with such intimate sentimentality. "Don't smirk at me," she says, but she's smiling.

I can't stop myself from kissing her then. Her lips are soft and warm against mine. She tastes of life and hope, possibility and forgiveness, flight…and cinnamon. It's the taste that I crave. It's all Max. I feel like an addict as I sample her unique flavor. I'll never get enough.

* * *

_THIS IS NOT THE END! I will write a real reunion scene or an epilogue or something. I'm afraid of extending this story past where it wants to end. Do you think I should keep going or do you think I should write a sequel or just stop? I might also write an alternate ending since I know some of you wanted her to die. Please review._


	19. Fly On

_READ THIS! This is the final chapter. I think I will be posting an alternate ending, however. I will probably do a sequel also._

_P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day! I figured out how to tie a tie today just so I could wear my dad's green tie (I'm not a dude so this is exciting to me =])_

_I don't own MR._

_Chapter 19_

_Fly On_

* * *

MPOV

We fly back to a field that shines bright green with excitement, but has just begun paling pink with the approaching dusk. I see the faces of my bird-kids below me. It's so good to be home. Fang flies next to me, almost too close for comfortable flying. I don't mind though. His warmth is comfort and joy to me. I know he's being overprotective because of what nearly happened.

Fang filled me in on all that transpired while I was alone. I feel like an idiot. If I had just managed to find him…the what-ifs don't matter. All that matters is the moment.

By the way, Jeb took off. I don't know where he went, but he ran quickly. Maybe it was the guilt nipping at his heels that took him so far so fast. I don't care about him. My Flock is my family.

Fang takes my hand as we land. His big palm swallows my smaller one. I smile up at him. It feels good to finally stop hiding and running from what I feel. It also feels very strange. The old Max is still gone. I'm like a phoenix. There was the old Max. She was destroyed, and the ashes are what I've been living as since Fang left. I feel as if a new Max has emerged from the ashes that the old one left behind. It's a perfect merge of Maxs.

Fang's different too. He's less sheltered, but he's still the same. He's still my rock, and I'm still the Amazing Maximum Ride.

The Flock floods us as soon as we touch the ground. They all speak at once, laughing and crying. I join in, hugging them. I almost let them slip away from me. I can hardly believe it.

I pull back as a sudden though hits me hard in the chest.

"Are you going to stay with your family?" I ask no one in particular. They all fall silent, my heart stops beating. They all look at each other, seeking confirmation. Then, they smile at me.

"Blood doesn't mean family, Max," Angel says. I raise an eyebrow.

"I can't give you guys normality," I say softly.

"We know," Iggy laughs, putting his arm around Nudge. She smiles.

"Max, we love you. This is our family. We don't need those others. It hasn't been that fun anyway. I mean honestly, they never gave me enough to eat. Don't they know how much we bird-kids need?" She's cut off as Iggy kisses her gently. "Much more enjoyable than a hand slapped over my face," Nudge says when they come up for air. We all burst out laughing.

Things feel normal again, or as normal as they can be for us. I let Fang put his arm around my shoulders. It feels good to lean on him for support. I was definitely tired of being on my own.

"Now what?" Gazzy asks hours later. We're sitting under the stars, still in the field. None of us want to leave this fragile tranquility behind. I'm nestled up against Fang; his arm's around me. Nudge and Iggy lie side by side. She rests her head on his arm. Angel and Gazzy lie next to each other, whispering.

"I don't know," I say. Fang looks at me. I see the question is his eyes. Dare we try to settle down somewhere? I can't. I know it instantly. I still have to save the world. I feel his understanding.

"I guess we just fly on," I say. They all nod.

"Fly on," Fang whispers and kisses the top of my head. I smile up at him, and meet his lips with my own. I never have to be alone again.

I slowly stand beneath the star studded violet canopy and spread my wings. The others rise around me, my family. The apprehension that I once felt is gone. Their choice is the Flock. I feel no guilt. Hopefully, their families will understand. I haven't the will to fight against the will of the Flock anymore. I choose family.

I look next to me at the shadowy figure. I choose Fang. I smile as a sense of warmth and rightness pools in my belly. I love him. This can't be wrong. It's not just my destiny anymore. It's theirs. We have to save the world.

One by one wings spread. From snow white down to jet black feathers, they prepare to follow me into the stars, into battle if necessary. The Flock's waiting for my signal. I smile at them. Then, I look towards the sky.

"Up and away, guys. Fly on."

* * *

_The End._

* * *

_I promise to update this story with an AN when the sequel is posted. So review for me, one more time._


	20. Alternate Ending

_It's been so long! I'm amazed. There's still a sequel in the works for this, don't worry. I'll probably be posting another MR fiction soon enough too. I just have to finish some of these other fictions I've got in the works._

_**So, this is the alternate ending. Warning: Max dies. Just in case you didn't catch that. This fits in around the middle of Chapter 17, at the end of Fang's POV. I started with a bit from that chapter (in italics) to help you find the starting place. **__I only just now realized how hard this is going to be to write. I mean, I already wrote it as if Fang thinks she's dead. It's okay. I'll figure it out._

_One last time: I don't own Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 20_

_Alternate Ending_

* * *

"_The whole universe collaborated against us, Max." I mutter, hardly knowing what I'm saying. "Why did fate hate us?" I laugh bitterly. "I'm so sorry." My voice breaks. "So sorry…"_

How can I go on? I never expected this to happen. It feels so wrong, so truly and remarkably out of place. This is not how things were supposed to end. The Great Maximum Ride defeated by an expiration date? It's impossible.

"Oh, Max," I sigh. My voice is rough from pain. "What do I do now?" I don't know how to go on. I'm not fit to be leader. I can't be Max. I need her, and she needs me. _Needed, _I remind myself. I can't take it anymore.

Tears fall. I, Mr. Unemotional, sit on the floor of a motel and sob my heart out. Max would never believe it. I bury my face in her hair. She still smells the same. If I close my eyes, I can almost pretend she's sleeping. I can pretend that it's a dream, a nightmare, but I'll always have to open my eyes. I have to face the truth. Max is dead.

"How could you do this to me?" I whisper brokenly. "How could you leave me?"

My world is empty. I can't find the meaning, the purpose. I spent so long watching Max's back. I was the only one who took care of her, but I failed even that. Now she's gone.

I can't face life without her. How can I live each day without seeing her, touching her, being near her? Even when we were apart she was on my mind. I can't imagine living with that pain every single day.

I don't know how long I sit there. It doesn't matter. There's no reason for me to move. There's no reason at all.

I cannot believe that I have ever or will ever experience greater pain. It threatens to destroy me. I have been told that lightning never strikes the same place twice. I do not know whether this is a curse or a blessing. A part of me wishes for that power that took Max from me to strike again and destroy me with it, but I know that she would never want that. Max would want me to go on. I don't know if I can.

_Of course you can._ I can practically hear her say. _You are not allowed to give up._

_Max…_

_I'm not joking, Fang. Our Flock needs you._

_I don't think I can._

_You can. Trust me._

_I can't do it without you. I'm not strong enough._

_Dammit, Fang. I'm not kidding here. The Flock needs you. Every moment you spend with me is another chance that the police show up. Do you want to get questioned, arrested? What about the Flock?_

Maybe I am being selfish. I don't know anymore. I just can't think. I don't know what to do.

_Fang! You will do what I say. Get up. Remove all evidence of your presence from the room. Now leave._

Max wouldn't want me to bother with her body. She'd tell me to just go. I can't bring myself to do it. The kids will need closure anyway.

I stand, finding it more difficult than I had imagined. Slowly, carefully, I lift Max's body in my arms. She's so light, so fragile. A fresh wave of pain breaks over me. I feel as if I'm living in a nightmare. This can't possibly be real, but it is real. I can't deny it. Max wouldn't want me to.

I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop her from dying, but I can live like she'd want me to. It will be my final gift to her. I'll find the strength to take care of the Flock. I'll do my best. Then, one day, when we're all old and gray, I'll be able to follow her. That's what I cling to as I swoop out of the window. The pain is still just as sharp. I don't think it will ever go away, but I can try. Max would never forgive me if I gave up.

Eventually, I reach the field. The Flock is still waiting. I watch their expressions change as I land. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy immediately burst into tears. Angel's are silent. I've never seen so much pain on her face before. Gazzy's tears are also silent. He's trying to be brave.

Nudge cries loudly, falling to the ground. Iggy's face changes to a look of horror as Nudge crumples into sobs. He's figured out what's going on. No one can bring themselves to tell him. He kneels next to Nudge, and pulls her close to him, stroking her hair. A pang shoots through me. It reminds me too much of Max and I. I close my eyes, searching for strength. The kids need me to be strong. They need me to be like Max.

The ensuing mourning is too personal to share. It is not worth reliving. Never have I seen such naked agony. Max will never know how much she is missed.

We bury her in the field. Iggy and I dig as fast as we can. With every shovel of dirt, I feel my heart break a little more. The situation is becoming realer. Time is passing too quickly. It feels like only minutes until it's time to bury her. At first, I don't think I'll be able to do it, but the thought of allowing anyone else to put Max into her grave…I can't do it. I need to be the one.

I gently pick her up. She looks so peaceful. I hope that she's safe and happy. I hope that our pain isn't hurting her too much. I want her to feel at peace. I lay her down on the soft dirt. It feels like I'm tucking her into bed. The parallel is almost sickening. I take one last look at her beautiful face. Oh Max. I kiss her forehead. I would never have believed that it was possible for one person to feel so much pain.

The pain hits full force when the last bit of soil is added to her grave. I'll never see her again. A tear escapes, so much for being strong. Angel grabs my hand. I squeeze it. Nudge walks forward and puts flowers on Max's grave.

"Max…you were the best sister and leader. I just can't believe…I can't…" Her words choke off on a sob. Iggy walks forward and pulls her into his arms. He closes his eyes for a moment. I can tell that he's saying his piece silently.

"Goodbye, Max," he murmurs. Then, he pulls Nudge back, away from the small mound of dirt. Gazzy steps forward next. Angel pulls her hand from mine and walks forward to stand beside him. She holds his hand.

"Max, I can't believe this happened. You were the most amazing leader ever. I can't believe you won't be around anymore to tell me not to blow things up. I'll try to take care of Angel like you said. I love you." Tears are spilling down his face by the end of his small speech.

"Max, Fang doesn't need me to take care of him, but I will anyway. I don't know what we'll do without you." She seems lost for words, which is actually pretty rare with Angel. "I know you didn't want us to be sad, but we have to be. We can't help it. We love you too much. Everyone here loves you, Max. I hope you're happy with the real angels. I love you." The two children step back too. It's my turn.

I step forward. Looking at Max's grave, the grave of my love, I am speechless. What can I say? What meaningless words can I speak to encompass all that I feel in this moment? Words aren't enough. All the while, tears fall, but I say nothing. The sun begins to set. Iggy takes the kids inside. The shadows are getting longer. Finally, I speak.

"Maximum Ride, I can't believe you left me. What am I supposed to do now? Do you realize how much I love you? You're my whole world. Dammit, Max. I never told you, not really. I wanted to spend forever with you. There will never be anyone else. If you were here, you'd be giving me a glare. Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. I can't move on. I can't, but I promise to take care of them. I promise…" I sigh. There's nothing left in me to give. My heart is buried in the ground. My soul died along with Max. I'm empty, but I'm trying.

I close my eyes as I kneel on the ground, doubled over in torment. How can I hurt so much when I'm already dead inside? Pictures of Max rush through my head. She will forever be with me. As the night deepens, I realize this more and more. It doesn't make it okay. It doesn't remove the pain. It won't get any easier. Maximum Ride is, _was_, my best friend, my only love. Now I'm standing. I turn my back on the grave, on that small mound of dirt that marks the resting place of my heart.

_I love you, Maximum Ride._

_I love you…Goodbye. _I think I hear whispered on the wind. It gives me strength to believe that Max is watching over us, just enough to continue on.

* * *

_Depressing enough? The sequel will be to the real ending, not this one. I hope you like it. Please review?_


	21. Sequel!

The Sequel is up! It's called The Improbable. I really don't have that much of a plot for it, but it'll be good anyway…I hope.

_Summary: Sequel to The Impossible. Max and the Flock set out to save the world. Fax. Can't really tell you much more right now because I don't know._

"_People fight, people die-for me, for the world. I did my part. I always knew this would be the price. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much. I know, I'm always dying. It's a curse. Don't worry; this will be the last time."_


End file.
